Harry Potter - Alteran - Part 2
by Sashian
Summary: The rebirth of an entire race and society is a tall order when this and other galaxies are not safe. What is Harry to do? What he does best, jump in feet first. Here is Part 2 of the Harry Potter/Stargate saga. Rating T for some language and mentions of nudity later on. Pairings HP/HG/LL/other
1. Harry Potter - Alteran Part 2 Chapter 1

Harry Potter – Alteran, Part 2  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N - Very Important News - My fiancé has started a StarGate/AvP story. It is an outstanding read so please go check it out. The Predators are AU based on the Stargate universe. It's really a great twist to it all. Here is her profile name: HeartofAmethyst96 The Story is call Adria.

Now on with the Story.

-oo00oo-

Unknown Location

A soft crack of displaced air was heard as a person in dark robes appeared in the center of the room and immediately knelt down on one knee. They didn't say anything as they waited to be acknowledge. The room itself was nothing of note and bare of any visible furnishings. The walls of the room were all hidden in shadow, the only light was a spot light over the head of the person that knelt in the center of the room.

"You have news for us?" Came a disguised voice from the shadowed corner of the room.

"The device has been delivered." A man's voice replied from the kneeling person.

"Do we know if it worked?" Came a second disguised voice from the other corner of the room, behind the man in the center.

"The muggle scientist we had create it for us, assures us, it would do as we wanted." The man replied not looking at anything but the floor.

"That does not ensure it was successful in killing Potter! or his troublesome friends." Came the reply from the first shadowed corner.

"No, there is no way of knowing, the one that delivered the package has not returned though."

"That muggle diplomat." The shadowed person spit on the ground in front of them. "Is of no consequence."

The other voice replied to the first. "True, but if she does not return as scheduled…"

"Yes, yes you are correct. There is no word of anything from that filths office?" replied the first voice.

"No, our spy has heard nothing yet. If the diplomat fails to return, he will be the first to know." replied the man in the center of the room.

"You are sure it could not be detected?" The question came from the corner behind him.

"The device was in an expanded pocket sewn into and sealed within the bag. A notice-me-not was then applied to the pocket and stitching. The muggles would not have found it." replied the kneeling man.

"How was the device triggered?" asked the person behind him.

"A simple linked tracking charm. When the link was severed by the portal closing, it started a ten second timer."

"Ten seconds, what if Potter! was not there?" Growled the first shadow.

"The scientist says the blast from it would be several miles." replied the man.

"Fool, even so, you can not be sure. Crucio!" The red beam of light shot out of the corner and struck the man in the middle of the room, he fell to the floor screaming.

"Enough!" Came the voice from the other corner and the red beam stopped. "He is loyal to us, we only need to wait. If he has failed us, his life is forfeit."

"Very well." replied the first. The person leaned forward toward the man in the middle of the room, the hood of their robe coming out of the shadow, a few strands of red hair peeking out of the bottom of the hood. "If you have failed me…"

Struggling back to his knees the man in the middle replied. "Yes, I understand." He then disappeared in a louder crack of displaced air.

"I will have my vengeance." The first shadow hissed in anger.

"We! Will have it." the second replied.

-oo00oo-

Harry hadn't moved from his spot looking out the window of the Control Room. He watched as the purple cloud of hyperspace energy opened up and the city shot forward. He knew his rage was in control, he didn't care. As a child he had been abused, as a young boy he had been heralded one moment and ridiculed the next.

He had no love loss for the wizarding world of Earth. It was why he had left, it was why he didn't recruit witches and wizards from within the active communities. He only wanted those that had not been tainted by the bigotry, by the corruption, and by the ignorance that flowed so freely in the wizarding world. It was why he hadn't approached Neville or Remus even though they were his friends and he trusted them.

He was happy they were with him now but the choice to include them had been taken out of his hands by Hermione and Dumbledore. He didn't hold any animosity toward either of them, they had done the right thing. Neville and his parents, Remus, Tonks... they were all family and he should have never left them behind.

Now though, someone, some group, the community had attacked him and his. Today was suppose to be his wedding day. It was suppose to be a beautiful day, one that had been turned ugly with hate, his home had been forever tainted. He was going to make them pay even if he had to destroy every single place the wizards held dear.

As Olympus traveled through hyperspace, he was already setting targeting coordinates into the computer. Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, the Ministry building. He had the Antarctic outpost scanners going at full power locating every magical enclave it could find and was adding those into the computer as targets as well. As Luna said, nowhere to run and they couldn't hide from him.

The others in the room couldn't see his thoughts, even Lya had been locked out of his mind. What they could see was information appearing on the curved window in front of him. Pictures of places that were then moved to a list with coordinates listed next to them. Some of those places even the members of SG1, General Hammond, and the Secretary recognised, like the United States Capitol building, a block of buildings in Washington DC, another block of buildings in Chicago. Daniel even recognised historic sites in Egypt, England, and across Europe.

Jack had taken a quick look in the direction of the girls still off to the side of where Harry was standing. What he saw scared even him. He could see the malaise in the eyes of Luna and Aliya, they were both lost in their anger toward whoever had carried out this attack on them. Hermione though, while he could see the anger, also had tears trailing down her face. She wasn't going to stop whatever Harry was doing but it was causing her great pain to see it happening.

Jack and General Hammond shared a look with each other then Hammond nodded to Lya who Jack was closer to. Jack leaned in close to her. "What is Harry doing? Why is he listing all those places?"

Lya turned to him and looked into his eyes and he could see the sadness in them. "The High Councilor is lost in his rage. So are the only the people that could calm him down." She looked to the three girls still holding each other. "I am trying to reach his mind but he has blocked me, the Nox."

"And the places he is listing?" Jack asked. He already had a good Idea but he needed confirmation before he did anything.

"Those are the places that the descendents of the Alterans are concentrated. The wizarding world as it is known on Earth to those that know." She looked at the Secretary when she said that. "He is setting targeting information. He is going to do to them, what they just did him."

Before Jack could react to the information, Olympus dropped out of Hyperspace above Earth in a very high orbit. Before anything could happen though several more large purple clouds erupted in space between the city and Earth. From those hyperspace windows appeared sixteen Asgard ships, the bows of the ships pointing toward the city.

Everyone could see that Harry had paused in what he was doing. The list of targets stopped updating, and his hands started twitching. A hologram of Thor appeared behind Harry, facing him. "The Asgard will not allow this." He spoke.

Harry whipped around and looked at the Asgard standing there. "You will not deny me!" Harry spat out.

"We will defend this world, even if it means our destruction." Thor replied calmly as his big eyes blinked. Behind Harry on the window Jack and the others could see targeting information appear for the Asgard ships.

"Stand aside Thor, I do not wish to fight you but they need to pay." Harry responded with venom in his voice.

Lya then stepped up next to the hologram of Thor. "If you do this, the alliance is broken. You are allowing your anger to control you. This is not the way." Lya spoke in her normal shy sounding voice but Jack could hear the authority in it.

Jack step up next to Thor and Lya next. "We will help you find the ones responsible, I'll do whatever it takes to find them, but Thor and Lya are right: this is not the way Harry."

There was then a flash of transport beam in the room between Harry and three facing him. A little girl appeared there wearing what looked like a white flower girl dress. Jack noticed that she couldn't be more than nine years old and she was holding what looked like a scrapbook to her chest.

"Rena! How...how did you get in here?" Harry asked in surprise at seeing the first girl he recruited to become an Alteran.

"You told me that no matter what, I could always come to you, You even told Olympus to allow me too. Don't you remember?" Rena replied with a smile.

Harry knelt down on one knee in front of her. "I remember Rena. This isn't a good time though princess. They destroyed our home."

"It is though. It is alway time to remember the good. You brought us to Olypmus, to a better life." Rena looked over Harry's shoulder at the Earth below with all the targeting information covering it and a single tear leaked from her left eye. "If you destroy them, they will not have that same chance. You won't be able to teach them a better way."

Rena then held out the scrapbook she was holding to her chest. "This is my wedding present to you, Hermione, Luna, and Aliya." Rena held it there until Harry took it from her.

He opened the book and the first page was a picture of him in the suit he wore when he first met her. He didn't remember them taking a picture of him that day. He started flipping through the pages and it was full of pictures, doodles, and writings of Rena's life since she came to Olympus. Harry felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up, it was Hermione. She knelt down next to him, still in her wedding dress, and was looking at the scrapbook too.

A few moments later Luna and Aliya joined them as they looked through the book. By the time they finished looking through it they all had tears in their eyes. Harry looked at Rena then reached out to her and pulled her into the hug with him and the girls.

After a few moments Harry looked up at the others in the room. "Olympus, clear targets, cloak the city. Lya, Jacob, can you see to our guests please." Harry and the four girls with him then disappeared in a flash of light.

Jack noticed just before he and the others were engulfed in transport beams that the hologram of Thor disappeared and the Asgards ships broke formation and disappeared into purple clouds.

-oo00oo-

The group appeared in a large room, Jack looked around it and realized it was the same one he was in during the Cromwell incident, or at least it was similar to it. He noticed that Lya had arrived with them as had Jacob. Hammond had noticed as well and his attention was on Lya. He hadn't met her before but from the descriptions given by SG1 and what had just happened he figured she was the only one that had answers.

"Miss Lya, what's going to happen? And what was all that about magic and descendents of the Alterans?"

Lya turned her focus to the General. "I believe the High Councilor and his mates are currently... " She looked down to the floor then back up. "Consoling each other. Once he calms down, he will come talk with you." Lya turned her attention to the Secretary. "Madam Albright knows of what the High Councilor spoke, what she does not know is that those people are the descendents of the Alterans. They however are not aware of this. I must go, I will return when the High Councilor does."

"We are expected back on Earth in..." Hammond looked down at his watch. "Seven hours. If we don't arrive on schedule..." Hammond didn't finish his sentence since honestly he didn't know what the SGC or anyone could do about it if they didn't return.

Lya tilted her head for a moment before replying. "I will make sure the High Councilor is reminded." She then disappeared but it wasn't in a transporter beam.

Hammond looked around the room then focused on the Secretary. Jack and the rest of them were already looking at her but had kept quiet since Hammond was the ranking officer in the room. Daniel had the most questions and was just about ready to burst out with them.

Hammond spoke first though, "Madam Secretary, what were the High Councilor and Lya talking about?"

Albright looked at General Hammond for a moment while she tried to decide what to tell them and what not to but whatever she didn't, she was sure the High Councilor would. "There are people… no, there are hidden communities on Earth, many nations have them. From what I was told the three largest are in the United States, Britain, and Asia; China and Japan, but they exist everywhere."

She paused and looked around for a seat, seeing one behind her, she sat down. "From what I understand the community in the United States is the newest but grew quickly. I don't know much, they stay hidden from us for the most part, it's one of their laws, the Statute of Secrecy is what it's called. They have hidden themselves because of the Witch Hunts of the middle ages and in more recent history, the Salem Witch Trials. I do know they have been around for at least two thousand years."

Daniel jumped into the conversation at that point. "Wait, from what I know of the Alterans, from what Harry has told us, a group of them returned to Earth about ten thousand years ago. He told us some of them mingled and merged with the primitive human cultures that were just starting. It was around the same time the Goa'uld showed up on Earth and started taking hosts and enslaving humans. So this hidden community must be much older than two thousand years."

The Secretary nodded to him. "You may be right Doctor Jackson, I don't know. Every time the United States has an administration change, a representative from their U.S. Magical Congress comes and introduces themselves to the President and his closest cabinet members, gives a demonstration, and then tells him and us a very brief history. I don't think they know much of their own history beyond two thousand years ago."

"So these magic people are actually, Alterans?" Jack asked.

Daniel turned to him. "Harry did say that. Now can someone tell the rest of us what happened. What caused all that destruction?"

Jack looked at Daniel, Sam, and Teal'c, remembering they hadn't been there when Harry had explained what happened. Jack moved over to another seat in the room and sat down. He leaned forward and put his head in his hands for a moment then ran his hands through his hair. "Daniel, Sam, you may want to sit for this." After they both found seats, Jack knew Teal'c would want to remain standing, it was his way. Jack explained everything that had happened.

Sam and Daniel's faces both became ashen as they listened to what had happened. Even Teal'c looked ill and had found a seat as well. By the time Jack finished explaining everything Daniel looked ready to throw up and Sam was just staring of into the corner of the room.

"Major Carter." Hammond got her attention.

"Sir?"

"How many people on Earth could build a naquadah bomb?" Hammond asked her. He figured the list would be very short.

"Sir... " Sam stopped, her expression taking on a look of contemplation. "Sir, I could count them on one hand. I can get you a list when we get back but we don't know what these Alterans on Earth are capable of, one of them could have built it."

"I don't think that is likely," replied the Secretary. "From our observation and a little covert digging, we found out that most of the Magical World, as they call it, is stuck in the late seventeenth to early eighteenth century, technologically speaking. They rely on their magic for everything and view the inventions of the normal world to be nothing more than clever toys. They are quite insular, with the exception of the U.S. community, and even they are still very close-minded."

"Well that doesn't make any sense." came from Daniel.

-oo00oo-

Edge of the North East Pier, Olympus

Harry, Luna, Hermione, Aliya, and even little Rena where sitting on the outer edge of the pier looking down on the Earth below them. Hermione was cuddled up to Harry's right side and Luna his left. Aliya sat against Luna's left side with Rena sitting in her lap. Harry still had Rena's scrapbook open in his lap as he stared down on the world below him, his arms were around Luna and Hermione.

Harry could hear Hermione was still quietly sobbing and Luna was just… well she wasn't in a towering rage anymore. She was still muttering to herself about ways to end someone existence but it was better than her being quiet. Harry was just glad that her nature preserve was on Navo Videeum 3 and not around the city. He didn't think even he would have been able to stop her if that had been destroyed. Her zoo was in the city so it hadn't been affected either.

Harry took a couple deep breaths then looked up to the stars above them. He made a silent vow to bring the people (or person) that did this before the Council. What happened after that he didn't know, he wanted them dead but the Alterans didn't have the death penalty. If it hadn't been for Rena, the Earth would have been a smoldering hunk of rock floating through space right now. He wouldn't have stopped finding new targets and reason to target them if she hadn't shown up.

Harry looked to his left and could see that Rena had been silently crying on Aliya's shoulder but saw her now looking down on the Earth with the rest of them. "Rena." Harry started.

"Yes Harry." she replied, Harry could hear her voice catch a little in her sadness.

"When we find those that harmed us, what do you think we should do?" Harry asked.

Rena raised her head from Aliya's shoulder and looked at Harry, then at Luna and Hermione. She then turned her head to look at the Earth again below them. Rena was a smart kid, she was top of her class in school for her age group. She didn't answer right away, she was thinking of what the Nox taught in the ethics class, what Professor Dumbledore taught about the wizarding world and magic, and about what Professor Hills taught in the Alteran culture class.

Instead of answering, Rena asked a question. They were taught to always ask questions before answering a question, find out all you can before you reply. "You think it was a descendent, one in the magical world of Earth?"

"I… We do. We have reasons for that." Harry replied.

Rena continued to stare down at the planet as it slowly spun benight them. "Exile them." She finally replied. "Find a planet somewhere far away, strip them of their powers, and exile them there."

Harry turned his attention from Rena to Luna and he saw her nod ever so slightly. He then looked to Aliya who also nodded. Harry then turned to look at Hermione. She didn't nod but spoke for the first time in the past hour since healing his eyes. "It would be fitting."

Harry turned back to looking out at the stars, a short time passed and he nodded his head as well. "Thank you Rena. Sometimes the youngest among us can be the wisest of all." That got the young girl to smile.

"Rena, I have a favor to ask." Harry spoke as he pulled his arms from Luna and Hermione, closed the scrapbook, and started to stand up.

"Anything Harry."

"Take these three back to the bride's quarters, get them fixed up. We have a wedding to have. Let everyone know it will be in four hours. A little late but I am not letting this ruin this day for us." Harry then smiled at the young girl, the first smile he had since the alarms sounded.

Rena nodded her head quickly even as the girls all looked up at him in surprise. "I can do that Harry." Rena replied. "Let's go brides, you don't want to be late to your wedding." She admonished them. Rena and the girls then disappeared in transporter light.

-oo00oo-

VIP Room, Olympus

Jack, Hammond, and the others had continued talking for about a half hour before Jack wondered out to the balcony of the suite. The view from the balcony was extraordinary, the city was lit up and laid out below it with the Earth in the background. Teal'c joined him shortly after followed by Daniel and Sam. General Hammond and Secretary Albright joined them all soon after that with Jacob following them out. The technology on display was absolutely mind boggling. Sam was trying to find and point out where the shield emitters were.

They all stood out there just looking. The technology to move an entire city, to move an entire civilization was simply inconceivable to everyone there. Sam was trying to figure out the power requirements but was coming up short. Teal'c was taking everything in stride but Jack could see he was impressed. Daniel actually looked disappointed as there wasn't anything cultural in view. Madam Albright and Hammond were standing next to each other quietly talking about what had happened and what they were seeing.

Jack's thoughts were on what had happened. No one on Earth had seen devastation like what happened before. The bombs dropped during World War two didn't even compare except for the loss of life that happened with those. At least no one had died in this attack and Jack felt that was the only thing keeping the Earth looking like it currently did. He wasn't even sure if Harry would have spared _them_ if someone had died.

This whole thing was one wrong step away from going really bad. The Goa'uld were bad enough, having the Alterans angry with them was a considerably worse situation by a magnitude he didn't even want to contemplate. Jack turned his attention to General Hammond, "Sir, whatever happens, we need to assist however we can."

"The Secretary and I were just discussing that. We don't have enough information but she is going to offer whatever it takes to de-escalate this situation." He was interrupted from continuing as they all heard the sound of a transporter behind them. Hammond and Jack turned around to look into the room behind them. Standing there was Harry in his High Councilor robes and Lya standing next to him. Jack could see that Harry wasn't locked in his rage any longer and actually had a small if pained smile.

Before anyone could say anything Harry spoke. "Madam Albright, General Hammond, everyone, please come take some seats."

Madam Albright led the group back into the suite and she took the seat she had earlier before going out on the balcony. No one said anything as they found places to sit. Teal'c remained standing near the entrance to the balcony. Once everyone else had taken a seat, Harry looked around the room. He then conjured a padded, wooden chair for himself and sat down on the edge of it. A chair also appeared for Lya and she sat daintily on it.

Harry wasn't going to apologize for what he almost did, he didn't feel he needed to. He wasn't expecting an apology from anyone in the room either, they weren't the ones that attack his world. He was going to get more information though in order to find who did.

Harry started first. "First let me say, the wedding will be happening in three and a half hours. My girls are currently getting ready. I know you all have questions. I'll answer what I can until I have to leave to get ready. Lya will then escort you to where the wedding is being held." Harry then looked to Secretary Albright.

"You said the descendents of the Alterans in reference to the wizarding world that I was briefed on when the current administration came to power?"

Harry looked around the room, seeing their full attention was on him, he sighed. He never wanted to have to expose the wizarding world but this just couldn't be ignored. At leased the Secretary had already been in the know of it. "I did. That is because they are. I guess a little history lesson is in order."

Harry sat back in his chair. "I've told General Hammond some of this, I'm sure he's shared it with a few of those he trusts." Harry looked at General Hammond who nodded, saying; "Only those in this room, excluding Jacob and Madam Albright until today." he replied.

Harry nodded. "Ok… the Alterans abandoned Terra, Earth, about five million years ago. Terra had been the capital of their society for millions of years. I've told you this part." Harry looked at Jack, Sam, and Hammond, he then glanced at Daniel, who nodded. He had been told.

"So, in 11456 BC. by the Earth calendar, a group of a few thousand Alterans returned to Earth via an Astria Porta." Harry didn't clarify that it wasn't the one the SGC had in its possession. "Most of those that returned, departed again into the Milky Way galaxy, not long after arriving. The Alterans that remained on Earth eventually integrated into the human communities that were developing.

We don't know a lot of the history between then and about 3000 BC, we do know that was when the first magicals started to appear, though there isn't much history recorded until about two thousand years ago. We think it was an evolution in the mix between Alteran and Human DNA that caused the powers they display to come about. All Alterans have abilities but not like the magicals."

Harry looked at Daniel, caught his eye, and read the question he had from his surface thoughts. "No Dr. Jackson, we don't know the history of the Goa'uld on Earth or if they ever encountered one of these evolving hybrids."

Harry then turned his attention back to the General and Secretary while Daniel sat there, stunned that Harry knew what he wanted to ask. "Now things get a bit difficult. The wizarding world's recorded history is pretty well documented, a lot has been lost but not all of it, and the closer you get to the present the more you will find. There is however a problem with magicals."

"What would that be High Councilor?" Albright asked.

"After the magicals started to appear and learn to use their powers, their mentality seemed to stagnate. The early magicals and most of them even now, have less than thirty percent Alteran DNA. Now, as you know Madam Albright, they are very insular. They don't mingle with non-magicals unless they have to, and in some areas not at all."

Harry looked around to make sure everyone understood so far. "So you can imagine, this caused, in some areas, inbreeding because they won't dirty their magical blood with non-magical blood." Harry frowned and people could see this was upsetting to him.

"I won't get into their social mentality but I think words like Purebloods, Half-Bloods, Muggle-born gives you a good idea. If you're not a pureblood, you are looked down on. The purebloods are the ruling class. If you're a non-magical, you're looked at as nothing more than a smart animal. That could be different in the Magical United States and other areas around the world but I was part of the British Magical society."

"What is Muggle?" Daniel asked.

"It's a derogatory term used to describe non-magicals. If you are muggle-born, you are a witch or wizard that was mysteriously born from non-magicals, and you are looked down on as… You get the idea. Now recently, Alteran DNA has been starting to exert itself. Hermione is normal born but has over fifty percent DNA. Her parents have about twenty six percent each, Alteran DNA, but aren't magical. Luna is a pureblood but is close to sixty percent Alteran."

Harry paused and waited for anyone to ask a question. When none came he continued: "So, right now, there are actually three groups on Earth: normal humans, witches and wizards that live in the wizarding world, and emerging Alterans that have fifty percent or more Alteran DNA. The last group is very small, some have magic like the witches and wizards, some don't. It's the last group we are contacting and bringing to Olympus. We try to get to them before the Magical World does in the case of those with magic, which means before they turn eleven."

"You don't consider the magicals as Alteran?" Hammond asked.

Harry looked down for a moment. "Don't get me wrong, most of them are good people, they just want to be left alone and not burned at the stake. They fear you, normal humans, they believe if they ever came out of hiding, they would be hunted and used or killed outright. It's not an unfair assessment, humans fear what they don't understand, religions around the world would persecute them for paganism, witchcraft, etc. It would be a mob mentality on a global scale."

Harry could see understanding in the eyes of everyone there. "But there are also bad people in that world. Dark people that use their powers against any that don't subscribe to their ways or that just want to rule the world. The magical world is pretty good at policing them and not letting it spill over into the normal world, though there have been a few cases in history that have gotten out of hand. You all know World War Two, Hitler and the Germans. What you don't know is that there was a dark wizard behind Hitler and that a war was happening in the magical world at the same time."

Harry heard a few gasps. Harry paused again and checked the time on the network, they still had plenty of time. When no one asked any questions he continued. "Now comes the hard part, and the reasons that led up to today. I was born on Earth, I am seventy six percent Alteran and I was the first to rediscover our heritage. I grew up in the normal world until I was…"

"Until you were eleven." Daniel blurted it out.

"Yes Dr. Jackson. When I turned eleven I discovered I was magical. I was brought into the magical world, specifically the British community. I was also famous in that community for something that happened when I was eighteen months old. My birth parents were both magical, my father a pureblood, my mother a normal-born, they were killed and I was sent to my non-magical relatives, it's a long story, best left for another time." Harry had a pained look on his face at the memories. Lya placed a hand on his shoulder and whispered something to him.

Harry nodded to Lya then continued. "Anyway when I turned fourteen, a Dark Wizard appeared, and he had it out for me, why is part of that story. When I was fifteen, I learned of my legacy as an Alteran, I won't go into how that happened. Anyway, I used the power of the Alteran technology to rid the world of this Dark Wizard and his followers. Unfortunately I didn't get them all. I have a price on my head on Earth, at least among the followers that I didn't get. Hermione and Luna share in that price."

Harry turned his full attention to Madam Albright. "I thought I was free of them out here. Somehow, they are getting information about the Stargate and about me. When I asked you, 'who knew you were coming here in advance', only one of those people is not in this room: The President. Either he is being controlled or they have a way of getting information from him."

Harry looked around the room as everyone started talking at once. No one was yelling or screaming. Some like Hammond, Albright, and Jack were all asking questions at the same time. Daniel, Sam, even Jacob were asking questions to but they were directed at Hammond and Albright or Jack. Teal'c was the only one that had stayed quiet.

Harry gave it a minutes for everyone to calm down. "General, you said that only the three of you knew?" Harry asked when every took a pause, he then turned to Madam Albright. "When and where did the President tell you?"

Albright answered him immediately. "He told me in the Oval Office just after I finished the vetting process. It was October 4th if I remember correctly."

Harry held his hand out in front of him, palm up, and a hologram of the White House appeared in it. Everyone watched as it zoomed in on the Oval office and a single person could be seen sitting behind the President's desk. The hologram didn't change for a minute except for what looked like energy waves passing over it, then a spot on the wall to the left of the President glowed red.

"What is hanging on the wall there?" Harry asked as he looked at Madam Albright.

"It is a painting of… Thomas Jefferson… It was that painting that first told the President that he would be getting visited by... "

Harry looked back down at the hologram for a moment then he closed his hand making it go away. "Then that is how they are getting their information. I assume General, each time you talk to the President, he is in the Oval Office?"

Hammond thought about it for a moment. "Not every time but most of the time yes. With one exception, when you came for the Tollen, he's been in the Oval Office."

Harry nodded his head. "Then that is the leak. Madam Albright, after the wedding, and all of you return, don't speak to the President in the Oval Office. I would prefer if, whoever did this not know of your return. They will expect you to have been killed as well. If you return they will know it failed and possibly go into hiding."


	2. Harry Potter - Alteran Part 2 Chapter 2

Harry Potter – Alteran, Part 2  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N - Very Important News - My fiancé has started a Stargate SG1/OC/with AvP elements story. It is an outstanding read so please go check it out. The Predators are AU based on the Stargate universe. It's really a great twist to it all. Here is her profile name: HeartofAmethyst96 The Story is call Adria.

Now on with the Story.

Chapter 2 - The Wedding

-oo00oo-

North East Pier, Olympus

The North East Pier of Olympus was originally selected for having the wedding because it was the pier that had pointed directly out to the sea that Olympus sat on. The ceremony was going to be held at the very end of the pier with the waters of the sea as a backdrop to it.

The preparations for the wedding were finished that morning by a couple of Nox who had encouraged several flowering vines to entwine in and over a large archway that was on a platform, one step up from the deck of the pier. The entire platform was covered in a white silk-like material that had silver sprinkled over it, to make it sparkle in the morning sun that would have been over the wedding.

In front of the platform were ten columns of chairs, five wide on each side of a spacious walkway that went down the middle. There were a total of six hundred chairs, sixty rows all set up and waiting for the guests that would have witnessed the wedding of Harry to his three girls: Hermione, Luna, and Aliya.

The walkway down the middle was covered in the same white material with flecks of silver sprinkled all over it. There was also a blue flowered, green vine that ran down the edge of the walkway, raised up on thirty small pedestals.

Now though, the North East Pier was facing the Earth with Harry, Neville, and Remus standing to the right side of the platform. The High Council of the Alterans took up the first two rows of seats on the left side of the walkway.

On the right side in the first three rows were Alice and Frank Longbottom, Tonks, Emma Granger, Rena's family, Jacob, Felicia/Jolinar and her family. Two seats were left empty for Dan Granger and Xeno Lovegood, as they were escorting their daughters down the aisle. There were four empty chairs in the front row, that would remain empty. They were reserved for Luna's mother, for Harry's parents, and for Sirius.

Behind the Councilors on the left side was Thor and four other Asgard representatives from their Council. Behind them, the guests on the right side was Lya and her family, as well as two elders of the Nox. The seating had been arranged this way so that family and the leaders of the Alterans and the Alliance were at the front.

Behind the Nox were five representatives from the the Tollen. Harry had argued for hours to put them in the back row but was outvoted by the girls and the Council. True, he had been the first to bring the idea of adding them to the Alliance, however, he quickly changed his mind after the first official meeting with them about the offer. Behind the Asgard on the left side was the group from Earth; the Secretary was sitting in the seat closest to the aisle with General Hammond next to her, then O'Neill, Sam, Daniel, and Teal'c sitting behind Daniel.

Behind these groups was the rest of the population of Olympus with other Nox and Asgard mixed in with them. There were just enough seats for everyone.

Remus and Neville were looking out over Earth with Harry. Dumbledore had not shown yet, and the ceremony would be starting any minute. Remus and Neville, best men to Harry, were dressed in traditionally formal off-white Alteran robes with gold trim. The robes were held together in place in the front with a large silver button, with the symbol of the Alterans on it. Down the sides of the gold trim was Alteran writing in light, shimmery gold font.

Harry's robes were also traditional, though his were white with gold trim. The button on the front of his robes was a gold color as well, the same shimmery font down the front of his robes. He stood, looking around, the nerves now getting to him. The guests were settling down and the time was nearing.

"Take a breath," Neville smiled at him. "You got this, Harry."

Remus was smiling at him also, eyes full of emotion. If only Sirius could see his godson today. "Relax cub."

Harry smiled back, nodding as he took a deep breath, looking out at the Earth below them. He was about to be married to the three most beautiful women in the galaxy, his three loves. "Thanks, guys." He was grateful they were up there with him.

With Earth as the backdrop, floating in space just on the other side of the clear city shield, the planet was breathtaking. Harry wished he had thought of bringing the city here in the first place instead of just having the sea as the backdrop.

The music started, softly at first before growing in tempo. It was a traditional Alteran song, altered slightly for Rena as she transported in at the far end. She started down the aisle, dropping red rose petals as she went, a bright smile on her face and happy tears in her eyes; the beautiful harp-sounding tones filled the ears of the attendees, quickly silencing the chatter in the audience as the girl paced herself down the aisle.

Rena's dress was a light silver color, falling down past her knees. She had a red sash around her waist, hair braided out of her face with small flower pins littering her hair. She gave Harry a bright and encouraging smile as she stepped onto the platform, taking her spot to the left.

She was followed by the six bridesmaids, two chosen by each of Harry's soon-to-be wives. The dresses they wore were a light grey color to match Remus and Neville's robe colors, falling to their feet with a sweetheart neckline. They wore traditional Alteran jewelry, and their dresses, like the men-of-honor robes, had a gold trim.

The music changed as the last bridesmaid took her spot. The tune of the traditional Earth bridal music started up, loud and clear. Hermione and her father were the first to start down the aisle after appearing in the white light of the transporter. Harry could not help but stare at the sight of her - Hermione looked stunning. He felt the love he had for her well up in his chest and if anyone had been looking at him, they would have seen a silver glow forming around him as his magical aura became visible.

Walking down the aisle with her father, Hermione wore a pale blue dress that fit the form of her torso snugly before flaring out at the waist, falling to the floor. Her hair had been pulled up, twisted elegantly on the top of her head, several curls falling down around her face daintily. She held a bouquet of yellow and white roses.

Everyone watching her could see the bright smile and tears in her eyes. She never once took her eyes off Harry as she approached the platform he was standing on. As she and Dan reached Harry, Dan kissed her cheek, whispering something in her ear as he handed her off to Harry. Dan shook Harry's hand, tears in his eyes as well as he took his seat.

Luna was next. Walking with her father beside her, she wore an elegant multi-colored dress, decorated with small flowers and a long trailing trane, carried by Winky and Dobby. Her hair was pinned back simply, and she held a bouquet of spring flowers both mundane and magical.

Xeno had been brought to Olympus by Luna a couple months earlier. The two of them had then set up a copy of the Rookery in Luna's animal preserve on Navo Videeum 3, where he had been living ever since. Luna spent a lot of time there with him, getting him adjusted to living on another planet. He was happier then Luna had ever seen him.

Luna, like Hermione, didn't take her eyes off of Harry as she walked down the aisle. She had a beautiful smile and her normal dreamy look. Harry, in turn, didn't take _his_ eyes off her as she stepped up onto the platform. Xeno repeated Dan's actions, giving his daughter away to Harry.

Aliya was last. She, accompanied by Olympus' hologram, wore a dress as well, though more heavily Alteran than that of the other two womens' dresses. The top was black, a leafy pattern across the torso and down the front of the dress. Her hair was pulled up and back and pinned in place in an elegant Alteran loop, hair framed around her face. Just like Hermione and Luna, she couldn't tear her eyes away from Harry. He smiled just as bright as the others before her. When she and Olympus reach the platform, Olympus instead of kissing her cheek, put his forehead against hers in the Alteran tradition.

Her, Luna's, and Hermione's dresses seemed to shimmer in the light as they all stood facing Harry, waiting for the music to end and Dumbledore to arrive. As the last of the musical notes faded, Albus Dumbledore appeared at the head of the congregation in a large, bright flash of flames, Fawkes perched regally on his right shoulder.

Dumbledore was dressed in wizard's robes, though they had light Alteran influences. His robes were a neutral cream to match the wear of Harry and his soon-to-be wives, also with silver trimming along the cloth. It, too, seemed to shimmer in the light when he moved.

With the blue greens of Earth in the back, Albus Dumbledore began. "I would like to thank all of you here today for coming to this auspicious occasion. Most of us have been waiting a long time for this to happen. Harry here did take his time didn't he." Just about every person who had been living on Olympus the past two years laughed at that, including most of the Nox. The Asgard blinked their large eyes, which was their form of showing laughter.

SG1 and Hammond all smiled at this but they didn't have the full understanding of how Harry had orbited this moment for so long.

Harry gave a hesitant laugh while staring at the three girls in front of him, unable to look away. The three girls giggled but Luna spoke out. "It was the Wrackspurts." This caused Hermione to look at her with an 'I can't believe you just said that' look, and Aliya giggled again.

Albus continued after the short amount of laughter died down. "Now, tradition among both normals and magicals on Earth, forces me to ask: does anyone here feel that the union between these four should not happen?" Albus paused while on his shoulder Fawkes spread his wings, glaring out at the audience.

Albus waiting a full ten seconds before continuing. "Now that that bit of formality is over with. We are here in this place and this time to share in this joyous moment as Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Aliya join each other in a journey that will last a lifetime and beyond." He paused again to look at the four people standing in front of him with his patented grandfatherly smile.

"Magical tradition requires me to speak about each of these beautiful young people." Albus paused and looked at Harry.

"I have known this young man before me since the day he was born. He has not had an easy life and I am ashamed to admit that most of that was caused by me. Despite the hardships he has faced, Harry has become the most courageous, cunning, loyal, intelligent, and loving man I have ever had the honor of knowing." He smiled at Harry who returned it a bit shyly.

Albus then turned to look at the girls, specifically Hermione. "'The smartest young lady of her generation', that is what her peers said about Hermione. This is true but I see her in a different way. Since she was eleven years old she has stood next to Harry, never allowing him to fall into darkness. She has been and always will be the light that shines down on the path that these four will travel." Albus gave Hermione a small bow and she returned it to him.

He then turned his attention to Luna. "What can I say about Luna?" He paused and stared at her for a moment waiting for her to say something off the wall. When nothing came he continued with a smile. "Luna has a gift, a connection to the universe that none of us could ever understand. She sees things in ways that can not be explained. While Hermione lights the path, Luna is the guide." Albus then gave her a small bow and smile.

Finally his attention focused on Aliya. "It is hard for me to admit to not being the oldest person here but five million years is kinda hard to match." Everyone including Aliya gave a laugh at that. "I have not known you as long as I have these three but at the same time I feel like I have. When you first joined us, Luna threatened you, told you to choose, ascend or stay. I think you made the right choice, because you have gained the hearts of not just these three, you have gained the hearts of all those that call Olympus home." Albus then bowed to her as well.

Albus then focused on the people watching. "Today we will witness what I believe to be magic in it's truest form. Love has no equal in the magical world and I believe the love these four share has no equal in this universe." Albus paused and focused back on the four people in front of him.

"Harry, please hold out your left hand in front of you." Harry did as he was instructed. "Hermione please place your left hand on top of Harry's." She did as Albus instructed. "Now Luna, your left hand on top of Hermione's." Luna put her hand out and on top. "Now Aliya, please."

Albus then drew his wand from his sleeve and placed it on top of the four hands, a golden thread of magic sprang out from the tip and wrapped around and through their hands. "Harry James Potter, do you willingly and without reservation take Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Celeste Lovegood, and Aliya Aya Aestas to be your wives, from this day and for all eternity?"

"I Harry James Potter, do swear on my magic, life, and soul, to take Hermione Jean Granger, Luna Celeste Lovegood, and Aliya Aya Aestas to be my wives from this day and for all eternity. So mote it be." Harry replied with all his heart. As the last word exited his lips, there was a flash of light from the golden thread as it grew brighter.

Albus then spoke to Hermione. "Hermione Jean Granger, do you take Harry James Potter, Luna Celeste Lovegood, and Aliya Aya Aestas to be your husband and wives, from this day and for all eternity?"

Hermione repeated the vow Harry had given while taking him as her husband and Luna and Aliya as her wives. Again, the golden thread flashed and grew brighter. Albus repeated the vows with Luna and Aliya and each finished the golden thread would flash and grow brighter.

"I, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, seal these vows in the traditions of magic. So mote it be." There was another flash from the golden threats of magic before they were absorbed into the hands of the four.

Aliya gave a little wince as the magic settled into her and the back of her hand. Since it was on top, it turned red as if burned where the golden threads entered her. This had been expected, it happened whenever a magical married a normal and the traditional vows were taken.

Fawkes walked down Albus's arm to his wrist, Albus still had his wand tip touching the top of Aliya's hand. Fawkes then leaned forward and a single tear dripped from his eye onto her hand. The slight burns healed instantly as the willingly given phoenix tear touched her skin.

Once Fawkes returned to his place on Albus's shoulder, Albus continued. "Magic has accepted the vows given by Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Aliya. By magical tradition I would normally announce them husband and wives. However Aliya asked that part of the Alteran joining ceremony be performed, the sharing of memories."

Albus then took three steps back from the group. They were all expecting the Olympus hologram to appear to perform this part, however, it wasn't Olympus. Instead, a white angelic light appeared over the heads of the four and then moved to where Albus had been standing. The orb of light then changed shape and from it a young looking man appeared.

Harry and the girls, despite the wedding, were still on edge from what had happened earlier and when the young man appeared, Harry tried to react but found that he could not move, neither could his three girls or Albus.

When the being's face finished taking shape, Harry, Hermione, and Luna all recognised him. A feeling of peace fell over everyone on the platform as the being spoke. "I am Janus, the last of the Ancients to ascend. I have been watching you, Harry James Potter, and your wives. You have pleased me and many others in what you have achieved. Will the four of you please place your foreheads together."

Harry and the others felt whatever it was holding them release. Harry looked ready to speak but Luna pulled his attention to her by taking hold of his chin. She looked in his eyes and leaned her head forward. Somehow Harry understood and leaned his head forward as well until their foreheads touched.

Harry then felt Hermione's forehead touch the right side of his head. Aliya then leaned forward and touched the left side of his head forehead with hers. Harry wrapped his arms around the waists of Hermione and Aliya as he felt them do the same to him.

To everyone watching the four looked like they were in a fourway hug with their foreheads pressed together. Janus raised his hands above them and a silver loop formed above their heads and descended over them. Silver balls of light then started traveling around the loop, passing through there heads.

After a minute of this, and everyone could see the tears flowing from the eyes of the four, the silver balls stopped and the loop expanded. The loop of silver light then traveled down over the bodies of the four. Everyone watching saw a silvery aura surround Harry, Hermione, and Luna. Aliya did have the silvery aura as well, but it wasn't as bright.

When the loop reached their feet it disappeared and Janus lowered his hands. He leaned in to them and whispered something only the four of them could hear. "My gift to you." He then disappeared in a ball of white light and floated up and out of the city shields before disappearing.

Harry and his girls didn't move from where they stood hugging each other. It took a few moments but Albus finally stepped forward again and spoke to the people watching. "These four will never cease to amaze me." he spoke in a jovial manner. That broke everyone out of staring at what had just happened.

The group from the SGC didn't know what had happened but by the reactions of everyone around them, they knew it had to be something profound.

Albus gave the four young adults another moment before speaking since they still had not moved. "Harry... " Harry pulled his head back and looked at Albus then back to his girls. "Harry, you may kiss your brides now." Albus said with a big smile on his face and a chuckle.

Harry looked to the three girls trying to decide which to kiss first. He was saved from it by Luna who jump up in his arms and planted a not very chaste kiss right on his lips. When she finally let go of his lips, Aliya was next, she at least kept the kiss a little more chaste. Hermione followed up with another over the top kiss that actually got her father clearing his throat after the fifteen second mark.

Albus then cleared his throat and spoke out again. "Unlike in the normal world of Earth, these four have been wed through magic and Alteran tradition, there is no going back, they will journey through life together. I would like to present to you all, Mr. and Mrs. and Mrs. and Mrs. Harry James Potter."

Fawkes spread his wings again and gave out a loud trill as everyone in the audience stood and began clapping.

-oo00oo-

Hammond's Office SGC

General Hammond appeared in the office in a flash of light to the side of his desk. He looked around the office to orient himself before walking over to his desk and picking up the phone. He pressed a button on it, speaking into the receiver, "Walter, please come to my office. Don't tell anyone I am here."

Hammond put down the phone and waited. As he waited for Walter to get there, Hammond closed the blinds on the window that was between his office and the briefing room. Luckily, no one was in there at the moment. Forty five seconds later there was a single knock on the door before Walter walked in. "General? I thought you would be returning via the Stargate. Where are the others?"

"Walter, there was an incident. I need you to quickly and quietly prepare a room on level seventeen, the conference room we used for the Goa'uld treat would be good. Keep the doors sealed and place guards on the outside of the doors. No one is to enter that room until I order it. Make sure there is food and seating. The Secretary and SG1 will transport into that room directly. No one is to know we are back besides you. That is a direct order."

"I understand General."

"Get it done." Hammond looked at his watch. It was just before fourteen thirty at the mountain. "Let me know when the room is ready. If anyone asks, tell them you are just following timed orders left for you before we left. And Walter, when the Stargate doesn't activate on schedule for our return, you are to react as instructed before we left."

"Yes Sir." Walter quickly left the office and closed the door behind him.

Hammond sat down behind his desk and looked at the phone again. He knew that as soon as he picked it up, it would be the start of something that could have worldwide ramifications.

After the wedding on Olympus, Dan had pulled him and the Secretary aside to talk with them. He let them know that they needed to move on finding out who had attacked them as quickly as possible. If they returned via a Stargate then the people responsible would know that the attack failed. If they could delay them finding out, they had a better chance of finding them.

Hammond had pointed out that if they didn't return on time the President would be informed. Dan asked what would happen at that point. Hammond, after looking at the Secretary for permission told him:

The SGC would go into lockdown, no one in or out until he returned via the Stargate with the Secretary. The President had a letter in his possession that he was to open twelve hours after they were overdue. In the letter, Hammond reminded him about the communication stone in Hammond's office; it also outlined everything that Hammond knew about the Alterans including that at least some of them came from and were on Earth. What the President did with that information was up to him.

With the Secretary's approval, Hammond and Dan came up with a plan. If it didn't work, it was very possible in Dan's opinion that Harry would tear the Wizarding World apart with force to get at who attacked them. Dan had explained that Harry may be thinking clearly again, but all that meant was that he would be more surgical in what he did instead of turning the entire planet into a lifeless ball of rock.

Hammond checked his watch again, the President should still be in the Oval Office at this point. He reached for the phone but didn't dial the emergency number. Instead he called the President's secretaries private number. After the third ring a woman answered.

"Hello?"

"Jessica, this General Hammond, please do not say my name or react to this conversation. There has been an incident that I need to speak to the President about. The Oval Office is compromised Code 477. If the President is still in the Oval, please inform him that he is needed in the residence. Once there, please have him call me in my office in the mountain."

"I understand, Code 477." The line then went dead.

All Hammond could do now was wait. He didn't know how long it would take for the President to call him back. Code 477 was a code used to indicate the Oval was bugged and that it was to be left in place. It was a covert code to give the President the chance to disseminate misinformation if needed.

Before the phone could ring there was a knock on the door and Walter entered, closing the door behind him. "All set General. The room is sealed."

"Thank you Walter. Return to the control room, follow standing orders when we do not return via Stargate."

"Yes sir." Walter left the room. Hammond looked at his watch again. They were due to return in thirty minutes, he hoped he could get the information he needed to to the President before that happened.

Hammond sat there waiting and looking at his watch every couple minutes. It took ten minutes for his phone to ring. Hammond picked it up but didn't announce himself. "Stargate Command." He listened for a second then replied.

"Mr. President. I have immediate information that you need. There was an incident…" He was interrupted and listened.

"Mr. President, the Oval is compromised. Thomas Jefferson is listening in…" Hammond pulled the receiver away from his ear at the yell of 'What!' coming from it.

"Mr. President, I and SG1 has been made aware of the Magical World…" He listened again but interrupted the President. "Sir, some dissidents within the Magical World know about the Stargate program and the Alterans…" He listened again as the President rattled off a couple questions.

"Sir. These dissidents through some magical means, smuggled a naquadah enhanced nuclear weapon through the Stargate when we left this morning…" The 'What!' that came from the phone was twice as loud and Hammond answered the next question before the President could ask it. "It detonated ten seconds after we exited the gate on the Alteran side…"

Hammond didn't need to be in front of the President to know the man had just collapsed into a chair. "Sir, there were no casualties. The Alterans detected the energy build up and took action. Their city shields took the hit without a problem. The surrounding area was not so lucky." Hammond could hear the relief in the President's voice when he asked how bad it was.

"Mr. President, the blast had a radius of eight-six kilometers, radiation in the blast zone was instantly lethal and according to Major Carter will be that way for hundreds of years unless the Alterans have a way to clean it up, which we believe they do."

Hammond listened to the President again as he asked a few more questions.

"Mr. President, the High Councilor's reaction was not pretty. Sir, the City of Olympus is current cloaked and in orbit of Earth. If it had not been for the timely intervention of a young Alteran girl, there wouldn't be any life on Earth right now. The High Councilor was locked in his rage and was targeting the entire planet." Hammond listened to the next question. "Yes Sir, the entire city. Apparently Olympus is not just a city, it is also an intergalactic space ship. The Asgard sent sixteen ships to try to stop the High Councilor and I get the impression they didn't expect to survive if he had opened fire."

Hammond listened again for a minute as he checked his watch, they had ten minutes until the scheduled return time. "Mr. President, at this time, things have de-escalated. The High Councilor and his wives, after calming down, went forward with the wedding, it was held in orbit; I can show you photos of it later. The High Councilor and his brides are currently celebrating. Dan Granger, the Councilor of Defence approached me and the Secretary after. We came up with a plan to find and deal with dissidents. Part of that is them not finding out we have returned."

Hammond listened to the President for a minute. It sounded to him that the President had already picked up on what Hammond was asking. "Yes Sir, you will be notified in the next twenty minutes that we have not returned via the Stargate. We need you to react as if this news is distressing while in the Oval." Another question from the President. Hammond answered, "Sir it is best that as few people as possible know we have returned and are safe in Stargate Command. All communication with me or the Secretary should be handle outside the Oval."

He glanced at his watch once more. "I am told they have a way to track the magicals. Once the information that we didn't return is out they will track whoever is listening in. It is Dan's hope that they can track it back to whoever masterminded this."

Hammond listened again. "Sir, yes Sir, there is more to them I can't tell you over the phone. I am willing to tender my resignation after you are fully informed. I was asked by the High Councilor not to pass on certain information and his reasons. I agreed with those reasons...Sir, the magicals are Alterans. They aren't aware of that as they have forgotten most of their history."

Hammond listened as the last minute before their return was scheduled ticked away. "Sir, yes sir, I will have a full briefing for your eyes only by morning. I am hoping this is resolved by that time."

Hammond waited for his dismissal, then hung up the phone. As soon as the receiver clicked he was engulfed in the white light of the transporter.

-oo00oo-

Control Room, Olympus

Dan stood in the control room watching Olympus's scanners. A hologram of the White House was displayed in the center of the room. Around the room a full complement of control personnel were active at their consoles running the scanners.

They had already tracked the magic of the painting back to an office in the United States Magical Congress. It was a small office that only had one individual in it. The city's scanners had already locked onto his magical signature and, with the help of the Outpost scanners, would be able to track him anywhere in the world.

While standing there waiting for the action to start, his thoughts drifted to Harry and the girls. They were holed up in Harry's quarters doing what newlyweds did after getting married. He didn't want to think about his daughter being married and getting up to the things married couples did but in this case, he was glad that they were occupied with post marital bliss.

He was really hoping they could find and deal with whoever orchestrated the attack before Harry and the girls came up for air. Tensions around the City, despite the wedding, were still high. Someone had attacked their home and most of the residents of the city wanted swift justice.

After talking to Hammond and Albright, he had activated the entire Olympus military. The only assets they didn't have here and ready were the other ships. They were all still back a Navo Videeum 4 on standby.

He didn't want to think about Navo Altera - every time he did, he could feel his own anger build up all over again. He just hoped Harry had a way to clean up the mess and they could return to their home soon.

"The President is being notified now that they have not returned." Spoke one of the techs in the control room. Dan turned his focus back to the hologram of the White House and Oval Office. They weren't listening in but Dan could see that the President was reacting to what he was being told.

"Switch to our primary target." Dan ordered.


	3. Harry Potter - Alteran Part 2 Chapter 3

Harry Potter – Alteran, Part 2  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N - Very Important News - My fiancé has started a Stargate SG1/OC/with AvP elements story. It is an outstanding read so please go check it out. The Predators are AU based on the Stargate universe. It's really a great twist to it all. Here is her profile name: HeartofAmethyst96 The Story is call Adria.

Some people have asked why i've didn't include Dr. Fraiser in the group going to the wedding. You will just have to wait. The Granger's have their reasons.

Chapter 3 - Shadows Exposed

-oo00oo-

Alton Stolbur had been at his job for only a over a year, eighteen months give or take. He had replaced this old guy who had finally decided to retire after a little persuasion from Alton's new friends. Alton had been working for the United States Magical Congress for about three years but hadn't been moving up the ladder as fast as he thought he should and his friends promised him advancement.

He had graduated from Salem's Magical Institution with honors, and then attended a normal university and graduated with a degree in political science. It was his greatest desire to eventually be elected to the congress, but he knew he still had a few years before he could put his name in that ring. He was ambitious though, he wanted to be the youngest to ever be elected to the congress and his new friends said they would be able to see that accomplished.

Alton was a pureblood. His family had immigrated to the United States from Britain just after their war of independance. His family was well known but not at the top of the social ladder like they wanted to be. They weren't bigots in the same sense that the purebloods of Britain were. In the U.S. it was more about wealth and power. A normal born could jump up the social ladder pretty quickly if they found fortune in some way. Alton's family was upper middle class but he want to be in that top one percent and politics was his way to get there quickly, if he played the game the right way.

His current job, a stepping stone really was to listen in on the normal President of the United States and report anything that would affect the United States magical community to the Magical Congress. This job was a good step up for him from the clerk's position he had been stuck in. In exchange for help to get elected, his new friends had arranged this job for him.

All he had to do was inform them anytime anything came up about the Stargate Program the normals were running, especially if it involved someone named Harry, Luna, or Hermione. He found it all very interesting. He didn't know what his new friends wanted with the information, though he had a bit of an idea.

Alton's predecessor had reported the Stargate Program to his superior in the Magical Congress but they had dismissed it as some code word for something the normals were playing, a fantasy wargame - it wasn't new for the normal military do do those things.

The United States magical community wasn't as far behind the times as the rest of the magical world. They lived among the normals for the most part, hiding in plain sight. The laws of the Magical United States prevented them from using magic on the normals unless it was to maintain the Statute of Secrecy, and those laws were strictly enforced.

There was one exception to those laws, The President of the normals. Every four years during the elections, the Magical Congress would decide who among the normal candidates was least likely to freak out over being informed of the Magical World and they made sure that person got elected.

Some of the things Alton had heard about this Stargate program really intrigued him. He personally hadn't dismissed what he had been hearing about what was happening in Cheyenne Mountain. Where the Magical Congress had dismissed the information, he believed it. The normals were going to other planets, they were fighting some aliens called Goa'uld, but most of all they were exploring the stars. Listening to the reports was like watching an episode of his favorite tv show, Star Trek.

He hadn't reported his belief to the Magical Congress. He believed he could use the information in the future to help his campaign to get elected to the Magical Congress.

Alton, however, was paying very close attention to everything going on in the normal President's office today. He was currently waiting to hear about the return of the normal's Secretary of State from Cheyenne Mountain. She had gone there very early this morning to meet Harry, witness his wedding, and was due back soon. His friends had asked that he pay close attention to that being reported back to the President.

"What do you mean they haven't returned as scheduled!" Alton heard the President ask someone. The President had just taken a call from Cheyenne Mountain and it appeared that this was the news Alton was waiting for.

"Keep me informed." Alton heard the President say to whoever he was talking to on the phone. "Jessica!" The President then called out to his personal secretary.

"Yes Mr. President?"

"Inform the State Department that there has been a delay in the Secretary of State's return from the Mountain. Tell them it's some kind of scheduled drill that someone forgot about. Cheyenne has been sealed for the next twenty four hours. The Secretary was caught up in it."

"Yes Mr. President. Do I need to inform the Press Secretary? The media will get wind of it if Madam Albright doesn't make her scheduled appointments."

"Yes, but send him in here, I'll brief him." The President replied.

"Yes, Mr. President."

There was silence after that and Alton heard a door close. He had heard all he needed to though. This was what his friends had wanted to know. He got up from his seat and walked out of the room. No one really cared if he missed an hour or two of listening in.

-oo00oo-

"Primary target is on the move." Dan heard the report but he could also see what was happening in the scanner holographic display.

-oo00oo-

Alton stopped outside the door of Congressman Terwillegar and knocked. A moment later he heard the call for him to enter. He turned the door handle and walked into the office. It wasn't the biggest office in the building by any means. Congressman Terwilleger hadn't been in office long enough to rate one of the big offices, only seven years. The office though was very organized and clean. Pictures of past Congressman that sat in this office hung on the off white walls and a nice oak desk sat on a flag blue carpet at the back of the office.

Alton entered the office and saw Congressman Terwilleger sitting behind his desk going over some papers. To the right of his desk was a chair facing the back wall with a woman sitting in it. She had on what looked like something the British Queen would wear but it was all pink. She had short dark blonde hair, almost brown and it was puffed out.

Terwilliger looked up from his papers when Alton entered the office but the woman didn't turn around. She kept herself facing the Congressman and Alton couldn't see her face. "Alton! I assume you have something to report?"

"Yes Congressman, the normal…"

Alton was cut off by the woman though she still didn't turn to face him. "Muggle." She corrected him. "They are Muggles, you would do well to remember this." She had done this many times to him in the past even though he still didn't know who she was. All he knew was that she was British, that was what they called normals in Europe, plus her accent was a dead give away.

"Yes, the 'muggle' Secretary of State did not return from Cheyenne Mountain as scheduled. You asked me to report this as soon as I heard about it."

"Did they say why?" the woman asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Something about a scheduled drill that had been forgotten about. They sealed the mountain while she was still inside." Alton replied.

"Thank you Alton. Your services will be rewarded." She replied and Terwilliger nodded his head toward the door. Alton got the hint and retreated from the office.

"I need to pass this information on. I will see you later tonight Congressman." The woman spoke then disappeared in a blue flash as she activated a portkey.

-oo00oo-

"Switch primary target to the woman and track." Dan quickly ordered. The hologram he was watching shifted as a world map appeared. A blue line was tracing from the U.S. to Britain to a flat in Diagon Alley. "Keep a lock on the Congressman as well."

"Target has arrived at destination." One of the techs in the control room announced.

-oo00oo-

The woman in the pink dress appeared in Diagon Alley and walked down the street toward Knockturn Alley. She enter the dark side of the Magical shopping district of London with a sweet smile on her face. Her contact would like what she had to report. No one in the dark alley paid her any mind; most of the denizens of the alley feared her for one reason or another.

She didn't know who her contact was, he always wore the hood of his black cloak up but she liked him anyway. He had contacted her two years ago about getting back at Potter for what had happened to her Master and his followers. Whoever this person was, he knew that she had been an unmarked Death Eater working in Minister Fudge's office. She suspected he was also an unmarked Death Eater but couldn't be sure.

Umbridge, having worked for Fudge as his Under Secretary for several years had made a lot of contacts around the world, of like minded individuals, that had positions of power within their governments. It had been her Master's plan to undermine the foreign governments from within after taking over Great Britain and she was the one working toward that.

With the Dark Lord gone, she had made sure to keep up with those contacts just in case he ever returned. Then this man had approached her and told her there was a Dark Lord that wanted Potter and his friends dead, before coming out of the shadows. Her hopes that the Dark Lord was still around had skyrocketed hearing this. The man had said all the right things and had swayed her to follow the instructions he was passing on to her from the Dark Lord.

Plans had been made to kill Potter, the Granger, Lovegood, and Weasley girls, along with Longbottom and the youngest Weasley boy, the so called Ministry Six. Unfortunately Potter, Granger, and Lovegood had all disappeared shortly after her Master was killed and no one know where they were. Even Granger's parents had disappeared. Lovegood's father had also disappeared a couple months back.

The two Weasley children had been easy to take care of seeing as they had been expelled from Hogwarts and had their wands snapped. The death of Molly Weasley in Azkaban after serving eleven months of her one year sentence had made it just that much easier. Nothing had been reported about the two brats but her new friend had told her that they had been taken care of.

The Longbottom boy was a different story. She had personally hired a couple of old friends to take care of him but they kept missing the opportunity to finish the job. Then one day, the boy and his sick parents also disappeared. Augusta Longbottom was still around and many people had asked her where her family was. She only ever responded that Neville and her now cured son and daughter-in-law, were with Potter and she didn't know where that was.

It had been extremely frustrating. Then her contact to the Dark Lord had given her instructions. She was to use her contacts in the Magical United States to get information about something called a Stargate. He told her that Potter was possibly in the United States and had something to do with it. So with her contacts she found out that this Stargate Program had been reported to the Magical Congress through their constant surveillance of the Muggle President. The Congress had ignored the information but she didn't.

She never questioned how the man had found out Potter was on the other side of the pond and working with the muggles, her instructions came from the Dark Lord, that was all that mattered to her.

Through her contacts she was introduced to the old man that did most of the surveillance and she was able to persuade him to tell her everything he had heard. That Potter, along with Lovegood and Granger's names popped up was a gold mine. Unfortunately she couldn't keep using the old man and had found a way to replace him with someone much more willing to part with the information she wanted.

She had immediately reported all information she gained back to the man in the black hooded cloak. After the first attempt on Potter's life she knew she was working for the right people even if it had failed. Now though it looked like whatever her new Master had done had succeeded. She didn't know the details of what her Master had planned but from the report, it had been successful.

She entered the run down tavern at the back of the alley and found her contact sitting in the corner with his back to the wall. She didn't approach him right away, she knew he was watching her as she entered through the door. She went to the bar first, ordered a firewhiskey, then turned and walked over to him. She sat in the chair across from the man after cleaning the chair with a quick spell.

"You bring news?" The distorted voice of the man asked from deep inside his hood.

With a sickly sweet voice and smile that would make a toad vomit she replied to the question, "They did not return when they should have."

The man stood from where he was sitting and walked around the table after nodding his head to her. "I will report this to our Master." He then left the bar through the same door to the alley she had entered.

-oo00oo-

"Ok, switch primary targets again." Dan ordered. "But keep a lock on the woman." He finished. _Just how many people in the chain will it take to get to the top._ Dan thought to himself, he hoped this was the last link.

-oo00oo-

The man in the dark hood cloak appeared in the center of the room and waited to be acknowledged. He had good news for once and he hoped his two Masters would be pleased. It looked like the plan they had been working on for over a year had finally been successful. ' _Well the plan I've been working on.'_ He thought to himself. There was still some doubt but the muggles not returning was a good sign.

He really hated working with that Umbridge woman. She should have been taken care of a long time ago in his opinion. She and the other unmarked all thought this was for their dead Master but it wasn't. It was revenge for a different reason, well several reasons but they didn't matter anymore if that muggle bomb did its job.

He had found out that Potter was in the United States after overhearing a conversation between Dumbledore and the head of the Department of Mysteries. He had gained further information from his own father who worked with Dumbledore before the old fool retired, with a few well placed listening charms and a couple potions.

The idea for the bomb hadn't come up until after the first attempt on Potter had failed. After hearing the report of Potter being in the Cheyenne Mountain, he had used the time turner he had stolen from the Ministry to travel to the U.S. and placed that muggle soldier under the Imperius Curse just before he went into the mountain. From what he was told after, Potter had been severally injured but not killed. Potter had then disappeared again for months.

Dan Granger had shown up in the mountain but he wasn't the target and their bomb hadn't been ready then anyway. The next time Potter had shown up, there hadn't been anyone he could get to, to try another assassination by Imperio. Even if he had turned back time again it wouldn't have been possible.

It was funny how a few simple overheard conversations could be useful. Those muggles had tested some weapon two years ago, in space of all places. ' _Silly muggles',_ he thought to himself as he waited but it had shown that they could be useful in getting to Potter and his bitches. It had then been a simple thing, through Umbridge and her friends to kidnap that Russian muggle scientist to make the bomb for them.

Now everything pointed to the bomb having been successful. The muggles hadn't returned on time which could only mean one thing, Potter was dead and he could only hope that he got the Granger and Lovegood girl too. He didn't know what plans his Masters had for after the death of Potter but he hoped that it was to undo the new Wizards Council and return the magical world to its proper ways. Maybe then he could get his job back in the Ministry or maybe even become the new Minister of Magic.

He knew when his Masters arrived, he could feel it as the shadows in the room shifted a bit. He wasn't exactly sure how these two had come to be in charge. The cloaked man felt he should be the one in the shadows running the show, but his sister was scary when she was upset. His brother, who was now behind him in the shadows wasn't the smartest, but after what happened he had became so focused…

-oo00oo-

Dan looked at the holo display and frowned. The man they were tracking had magically travelled to a run down building located on the outskirts of Ottery St Catchpole in Devon England. He knew that area, he had dropped his daughter of there once when she went to stay with a friend and his family.

Even though there were two other people in the building, they weren't in the same room with the man and he wasn't moving. He watched as the two others then magically moved from one room to the room with the man. "Lock onto all three of them." he ordered.

"There is some kind of scattering field around the building. The scanner have no problem penetrating it but the transporter is having trouble locking on." reported one of the operations room techs.

"Can you get past it?" Dan asked.

"We can overpower it."

"Do it. Then transport all targets to holding cells." Dan ordered the tech who nodded back.

-oo00oo-

"Tell us!" Came from the shadow in front of him.

"The muggles did not return." He replied to the one in front of him.

The man heard a loud sigh come from behind him. "It's done. Can we now just go back…" The person in the shadows didn't get to finish what he was saying as white lights appeared around all of the occupants of the room and they disappeared.

-oo00oo-

Dan stood staring at the holo-display in front of him as the targets all disappeared. They would be in separate cells now with all of their possessions, including their clothes removed from them. They had standard Alteran prisoner robes in the cells waiting for them, it was going to be their choice if they wore them or not, he didn't really care. He wasn't taking the chance they had some magical means of escape available on them.

' _Harry and the girls aren't going to like this.'_ He thought. Now that they were in the cells he knew exactly who two of them were and had a good idea of who the woman and the man were as well from stories that his daughter had told him and his wife. The American guy that had been spying on the President of the United States was also in a cell, along with the magical Congressman whose office he had reported too.

He suspected that neither of those two knew what they had gotten themselves into but they were still involved, so they would face the justice of the High Council. Dan turned to one of the personnel in the control room. "Contact Dumbledore, then transport him up here." The tech nodded.

Dan turned to another tech. "Open the link to General Hammond's communication stone." The tech pressed a button on his console then nodded to Dan.

"General Hammond." Dan spoke to the room.

Hammonds voice came back over the communication system. "Yes Councilor Granger."

"General, you and your people can come out of hiding. We have, who we believe to be the people that attacked us. It was a bit simpler than we thought it would be."

Albright's voice came over the network next. "Were any of them part of the United States Magical Congress? Or citizens of the United States?"

Dan knew where this was going. "Yes Madam Secretary. Two of them are United States citizens and one was a member of the Magical Congress."

"I see, and the others?" She asked him. Dan was aware that the Secretary was just as upset about the incident as the people on Olympus but for different reasons. Dan figured she was hoping her government could be involved in the justice of these people, get their own pound of flesh from them.

"All the others are British Magical citizens. I am sure after questioning them we will find others that were involved. We will also endeavor to find whoever constructed the weapon. But we feel we have the leadership in custody."

"Councilor Granger, the United States would appreciate the opportunity to be involved in the trials of its citizens and to assure their proper treatment while in your custody. We will not interfere in your justice system…"

Dan cut her off. "Madam Secretary, I will need to consult the High Councilor and our Counselor of Law before responding. One of them will be in contact with you." Dan noticed Dumbledore transport into the room. "Madam Secretary, General Hammond, I do need to inform the High Councilor that we have the accused in custody. We will be in contact." Dan made a slash motion across his neck toward the tech to get him to cut the link. The tech nodded.

Dan focused on Dumbledore. "Albus, I am sorry to pull you away from whatever you were doing but I need to confirm the identity of people we have in custody."

"I will do what I can Dan. I unfortunately do not know everyone in the magical world." Albus replied.

"I think you will know who they are. I think I know two of them." Dan turned to the same tech that had run the link to the SGC. "Put up images of the six cells."

Dan turned to Albus as holograms of the six cells appeared between them. He watched Albus look at each of the occupants of the cells and could see the recognition flash in his eyes. "You do know them?"

Albus pointed to one of the holograms with a look of anger on his face. "That is Madam Dolores Umbridge, she was once the under secretary to Minister of Magic Fudge. She was accused of torturing students at Hogwarts in Harry's fifth year. Her main target for the torture was Harry. She got away with it, Fudge block any prosecution of her and by the time the new government was formed after Tom's death, she had disappeared."

Dan looked at the woman in the hologram his face turning sour. "She was the one that passed the information from the U.S to the people in Britain. I'm sure she had a larger role in this than just a messenger."

"I think you are correct. She would want as large a role as possible, especially if it involved Harry." Albus replied. He then looked at the holograms again and pointed to the two from the United States. "I do not know those two."

Dan nodded his head then looked at the remaining three holograms. "And these three?"

Albus lowered his head and turned away from the last three and Dan could see tears forming in the old man's eyes. "I know all three very well…" Albus paused and took a large breath, holding it, then releasing it slowly. "They were all students at Hogwarts, I was very close to the family… Harry gave me information about two of them just before Tom was dealt with." Albus turned back and pointed at two of the people.

"These two, along with their mother were using love and loyalty potions on both Harry and Hermione. They were expelled and their mother was sent to Azkaban, she died there. That is Ron and Ginny Weasley."

Dan spoke up. "I met them both a couple times when we dropped Hermione off at the the Leaky Cauldron, along with the rest of the family. I thought I recognized them." Dan pointed to the last person. "I can tell this is a Weasley but I don't remember his name."

"That is Percy, he is one of their older brothers. He graduated Hogwarts in Harry's third year. He went to work for the Ministry and got close to Fudge. Unfortunately, he was outed from the Ministry when the new government was formed. Percy wasn't a bad person, but he was one of the loudest voices against the disbanding of the old ways. His father worked for me as my personal secretary before I retired. Mr. Weasley still works for the current High Councilor of the Magical Council." Albus answered Dan's question. "This is going to hit Harry and Hermione very hard, Luna too. Luna and Ginny were friends as young children."

"I'm actually glad Harry and the girls are staying secluded in their quarters for the next few days." Dan didn't want to be the one to tell them who it was that had attacked them.

Albus waved his hand through the holograms making them disappear, he didn't want to see the faces of these people right now. "I will inform Harry and the girls when they come up for air. I suggest making sure Harry can not access this information on the network until I have had a chance to talk with them."

Dan nodded his head to Albus. "I have already blocked his access to the feeds from the cells and their identities. He can override the block though, I don't have the authority to override him. I just hope the girls keep him occupied and his mind off of all this for a few days."

Albus and Dan chatted for another few minutes before Albus transported back to his own quarters.

-oo00oo-

High Councilor's Quarters

Harry laid on his bed, the three girls around him. Hermione was on his left cuddled up to him with her head on his chest. Luna was on his right in the same position as Hermione. Aliya was behind Luna cuddled up to her with her face buried in Luna's hair.

Harry felt like he was in heaven, the entire night had been spent exploring each other in the most intimate of ways. Luna had been like a rabbit after the first time and had jumped between each of them almost constantly. Hermione and Aliya had been just as enthusiastic but more restrained. None of them had been able to keep up with Luna though. Harry had been the first one to fall asleep, out of sheer exhaustion.

Now though he was laying there just enjoying the feeling of love that was radiating from the girls even though they were all still asleep. The events from the day before hadn't been forgotten but the emotions from it had been dulled, at least for now, with all the love and activities that took place that night.

His thoughts turned to the wedding ceremony, the memory of his wives walking down the aisle was firmly burned into his mind. Then there was Janus showing up for the Alteran portion of the ceremony. He know that more than the sharing of memories had occurred. None of them had discussed it yet because of the post wedding bliss that surrounded the four of them.

Harry accessed the network with his mind and found out that it was late afternoon, Navo Altera time, which Olympus was maintaining even though they were currently floating in space above Earth. During the reception after the wedding, Dan told him he would deal with the people from the SGC. So Harry checked the records to see if they had been returned to Earth.

His eyes widened as he saw the logs of activity that had taken place while he and the girls were unavailable. Dan hadn't just sent them back to the SGC, he had worked with them to track down the people that attacked them. Harry frowned when he tried to access the specifics of what he had missed and found his access locked out and a recorded message for him from Dan.

" _Harry, please do not override my lockout, finding the people involved turned out to be easier than we thought it would be, we just needed that first link in the chain. They are all currently in custody but we wish for you and the girls to have time to enjoy your wedding night and a few days after it. You do not need to know who the people are until you four are in a better state of mind._

 _The council has been informed and will convene in five days. Since these are magicals, Albus is helping me in dealing with interrogating them and gathering all evidence. So far, two of the people are U.S. citizens and as far as we can tell were only passing information along, they didn't know what it was being used for. The U.S. government, through the SGC has asked politely to be involved in the trials of those two. I told them I would wait to talk to you, I don't want to talk to you for at least three days though._

 _[...]"_

Dan had left a bit more information about the status of Olympus as well but Harry could still access that himself. Harry could feel the anger starting to well up in him knowing that the people that had attacked them were in cells on Olympus.

Harry was just about to break the lockout when he was interrupted by Luna speaking. "Leave it, Harry. We don't need to know right now. I want to more time with you, Hermione, and Aliya." Harry turned his head and could see her looking back at him with her silvery eyes full of the intense love she had for him. "Besides, I want more time with the crumpled-horned snorkack."

Harry heard a chuckle from Aliya, who still had her face buried in Luna's hair. "Me too." she said.

"Aliya, you have spent way too much time with Luna." Hermione said with a tired voice, her eyes still closed. "But, I want my turn too."

"Do I get a say in this?" Harry asked and received three no's at the same time. "As you wish my lovelies." Harry then started tickling Luna and Hermione since he had his arms around them.

If anyone had been walking by the High Councilors quarters at that moment they would have heard two loud squeals and then an omph… from a male voice.

-oo00oo-

Hammond was sitting behind his desk going through paperwork, it had been piling up quickly after they return from Olympus three days earlier. Reports from all the members of Sg1 of those events sat on his desk along with his own report. The Secretary of State had even submitted a report as was required for all off world mission regardless of rank.

He also had reports from all of his other teams to go through. Gate travel had been suspended for a few days as they still didn't know if Olympus was still in orbit of Earth or not. They had every deep space radar station they had as well as several telescope locations looking for anything abnormal within three hundred thousand kilometers of Earth. All the technicians or scientists that ran or controlled those locations were told it was a near Earth object experiment issued under executive order from the President at the request of his National Science advisor.

Even if Olympus was still floating around out there, he didn't think they would find anything whatsoever. He knew the city was cloaked, that's what Harry had told it do. Jacob hadn't been much help in understanding everything. Yes he had been working with the Alterans, he knew they could cloak their ships, but he had no idea that the city itself was a spaceship as well. Jacob hadn't returned with them so he hoped he would be able to get more information the next time he saw him.

He picked up the pen on his desk and signed the bottom of the report he had just read when he heard a knock on his door. "Come in!" The door opened and Jack slipped in, closing the door behind him. "What can I do for you Colonel?" Hammond asked.

Jack had stayed next to the door, with his ear practically pressed up against it. He turned and looked at the General. "Sorry sir, for disturbing you." He looked at the door again. "Just hiding from Daniel."

Hammond gave Jack a sever look. "And why would you be doing that in my office Colonel?"

Jack got a funny look on his face, like he was slightly constipated. "Umm, last place he would look?"

"That is not what I mean Colonel, why are you hiding from him?" The General clarified.

Jack put on a weak smile. "He's been hounding me to read and speak Alteran, he's being rather insistent."

General Hammond hid a smile when Jack put his ear to the door again. "Colonel, I instructed Doctor Jackson to get your help, I want him to be fluent, we can't always rely on you being available."

Jack spun around with a look of mock shock and betrayal. "How could you General?"

Before Hammond could reply though the stone on his desk lite up. "General Hammond?" It was Dan's voice.

"Yes Councilor?" Hammond replied as he looked at Jack who now had a serious look on his face, the previous tone of their conversation forgotten.

"General, the High Councilor is still not available, but after speaking with the Council we will allow you three representatives to observe the trial of the two United States citizens."

"Thank you Councilor, when do we need to be ready?"

"Two days General Hammond." Came the reply from the stone. "Please have those you are sending in the gate room at eight in the morning. They will be transported up to the city at that time." The stone then stopped glowing. Well that answered his question about whether or not the city was still out there in orbit.

Hammond turned to Jack. "You and Daniel will be going, I'll contact the President and see who he wants to send with you." Hammond then reached for the phone. After picking it up but before he dialed it, he looked at Jack again. "Dismissed Colonel, I believe Doctor Jackson needs your assistance."

Jack gave him another look of betrayal as he left the room.

-oo00oo-

Albus was of two minds. He, in a past life always tried to see some good in people and tried to give them a second chance at redemption. Now though he could finally see the evil in the hearts of those that he once tried to redeem. There was no redemption for them, not without consequence.

He wasn't looking forward to what he was about to do but he hoped that maybe he could get information from those that had attacked the Alterans, attacked Harry. He knew there were ways to get all the information, Veritaserum was easily synthesized, but he wanted to see the emotions behind what they had done, he needed to know why.

He decided to start with the easiest of the six that were captured. He stept into the holding area and looked at the six cells. Just like when Harry had the two Tok'ra, the cells were sealed, not allowing the occupants see out or each other.

He walked to the first of the cells and looked to the guard at the door. He didn't have control over the cells like Harry did, so the guard had to deactivate the obscuring shield around the cell. When the shield deactivated He looked in the cell and saw the young man that worked in the U.S. Magical Congress office, Mr. Stolbur.

The young man looked scared out of his mind. Albus didn't blame him. If he had been beamed into a cell, not seen another person in three days and had his food just appear out of thin air, he would be afraid too. Albus studied the young man as he stood up from the bed and rushed to the bars of the cell.

"Where am I! Who are you!" As soon as the young man reached the bars he tried to put his hands out to Albus but he touched the force field that was embedded in the cell's bars and got shocked back, falling to the floor onto his butt.

Albus watched him with a look of sadness in his eyes. "Mr. Stolbur, I am Albus Dumbledore." Alton's eyes bulged out at hearing that name.

Alton got back to his feet but didn't approached the bars this time. "Sir, why am I here? Where am I?" Albus could hear the fear in his voice and see it in his eyes.

Albus frowned down at Alton. "Why were you passing information to the Congressman? He's not part of your department or your supervisor? Why were you telling Madam Umbridge?"

Alton stared at Albus for a moment not knowing what was going on and was scared out of his mind. Albus could tell that the young man didn't even hear his questions because of his state of mind. "Mr. Stolbur, Alton, please calm down, you are not in any danger, take a deep breath."

This time Albus could see that he got through to him. "Now Alton, why were you passing information to the Congressman and Madam Umbridge? You don't report to him and Madam Umbridge is not part of the U.S. Magical Congress."

"I… I didn't…" Alton stuttered out

"Alton, we were watching you." Albus stopped him from denying it.

"I was told they could help me. I wanted to be the youngest elected. I don't know what they needed it for." He said.

Albus could see in Alton's eyes that he was telling the truth. "Thank you for your honesty Mr Stolbur, that will go a long way when you stand before the Council." Albus turned and nodded to the guard. The cell went opaque again, keeping Alton from seeing or hearing outside of it.

Albus then went to the next cell. It had the Congressman from the U.S. Congress in it. Albus didn't know this person personally even if he did have his contacts in the Congress. Albus again nodded to the guard. The Congressman wasn't scared, he was upset and he made that perfectly clear as soon as he could see outside his cell.

Albus let the man yell at him for a few minutes. He could see that the man knew who Albus was. "You will regret this Dumbledore, the Magical Congress will see you in prison, release me."

"How do you know Madam Umbridge?" Albus asked calmly.

"That is none of your business! Now release me or you will feel the entire weight of the Magical Congress come down on you. I will even take this to the ICW." The man screamed at him.

"Do you know what Madam Umbridge wanted and did with that information?" Albus asked.

"I do not care what you ask, you are the criminal here." The man yelled at him.

Albus rubbed his chin for a moment then replied to the man. "Well, I see you will not cooperate. It is a shame. When the Magical Congress finds out the information you allowed her access to came seconds away from destroying the entire wizarding world, I am sure they will not be sympathetic."

"What are you talking about, Dumbledore?" The man snarled.

Albus paused before answering. "She used the information to sneak a nuclear weapon into that normal's military base. It was stopped with only seconds to spare… How will the Congress feel knowing you almost started a war between the normals and the magical world."

The look on the Congressman's face was… surprise then denial, then fear. "She didn't say anything about that. She only told me that Harry Potter was working with them, he killed the Dark Lord. I was to be rewarded."

Albus looked on the man with disgust. "You served that madman?"

"He would have led us to greatness, we would have ruled over the muggles!" The man shouted back.

Albus shook his head. "I killed Tom, not Harry Potter. Tom was a half blood, son of a squib and a muggle. He was a madman, insane, he would have killed us all as well. It matters not now." Albus turned from the cell and nodded to the guard. The shield re-appeared over the cell sealing it.

-oo00oo-

Harry and the girls reappeared from their quarters on the fourth day. Besides all of the carnal activities that had taken place they had also spent a lot of time talking, mostly about what had happened on Navo Altera and what had happened after Janus showed up at the wedding.

Aliya said she didn't feel any different after the sharing of memories, Harry didn't either but both Hermione and Luna could definitely tell something had happened.

During breakfast on the second day it was Luna that had brought it up: "I have all the knowledge back." She just stated out of the blue.

Harry looked up from his food with wide eyes, concern evident in them. The last time Luna had all the knowledge of the Ancients it was well on its way to killing her. It was Hermione's statement immediately after that, that really caused Harry to become more concerned.

"I have all the knowledge too." she said with a frown on her face. "I shouldn't have all this knowledge, I wasn't ready." She was sitting next to Aliya, so Aliya reached out and placed a hand on her arm in support of her.

"Hermione, do you have your medical scanner with you?" Harry asked.

"Not with me Harry but…" There was a flash of light on the table and a scanner appeared. Hermione picked it up then pointed it at herself. She read the readings on it with a confused frown. She then pointed the scanner at Luna. Again she read the reading on it, frowning again. Harry could tell something was wrong. When she turned the scanner on him he got confused.

"Hermione?" Harry asked.

"This can't be right. There must be something wrong with this scanner." Hermione tilted her head for a second and another scanner appeared on the table. She then proceeded to run the scanner over herself, Luna, and Harry again, each time frowning at it.

"Hermione?" Harry asked again.

"Harry, the scanners can't be right." Hermione replied.

"Why don't you tell us what the problem is." Harry replied as he looked at her with concern.

"Harry, the scanner says we are all one hundred percent pure Alteran, no human DNA at all." Hermione stated causing the other three at the table to look at her with shock. Harry waved his hand to the side of him and a chair appeared there just like he had conjured hundreds of times before. He hadn't used any magic since the day of the wedding and if he was full Alteran he shouldn't be able to do magic anymore. It was the mixing of human with Alteran that had caused magic to appear in the first place.

"That can't be possible." Harry replied after testing his magic. He didn't need to explain why, they all knew how magic had appeared in the Alterans of Earth.

Hermione pointed the scanner at his head and looked at the reading. "You still have the zero point region of your brain." Hermione then pointed the scanner toward herself and Luna. "We still have our as well."

"Hermione, check Aliya." Harry instructed.

Hermione nodded and pointed the scanner at Aliya. When the reading came up she gasped. "Harry, Aliya has a Zero Point region."

Aliya's eyes widened as she looked between Hermione and Harry. "I'm not magical!" She exclaimed.

A giggle came from Luna that turned into full blown laughter after a couple moments. Everyone stared at her as she practically feel out of her seat, she was laughing so hard. After a few seconds Harry started to laugh, though he didn't quite get to Luna's level of it.

"This is…" Harry laughed a bit more. "This is just something they…" More laughter from him. "Something Janus would do…" Harry final devolved to Luna's level.

Aliya and Hermione looked between each other like they had both been hit with a mackerel then back at their two laughing spouses. Hermione started chuckling followed shortly by Aliya. They all realized just how comical it was that the Ancients would do something like this to Harry and by extension them, or was it fate pulling her foot back getting ready to kick Harry square between the legs?

Once Harry calmed down enough to talk again he looked at Hermione. "Do a deep scan later, find out what part of Aliya's brain her Zero Point region is connected to." Harry then grabbed Luna who was still laughing and picked her up bridal style and carried her off to the bedroom. Aliya and Hermione followed him with their eyes until he and Luna disappeared through the door. Hermione and Aliya then turned to each other, looked back to the door to the bedroom, then back to each other before they both scrambled out of their seats and ran in the same direction.

After waking up on the fourth day, getting a little morning fun in, and having breakfast, Harry beamed to the Control Room at the top of the central spire. He looked around the room finding it manned by the current on duty personnel. They all got to their feet as he appeared and started clapping.

"Congrats High Councilor…"

"About time High Councilor…"

"Did you enjoy your mini vacation High Councilor…"

All this was getting asked by the people around the room. It was a sign that things were getting back to normal, even if they were still floating in orbit of Earth.

"Good morning everyone." Harry replied. "Anything to report? All city systems online?"

The duty officer stepped up and gave him a report on everything. While he was getting a verbal report, Dan beamed in with Dumbledore at his side.


	4. Harry Potter - Alteran Part 2 Chapter 4

Harry Potter – Alteran, Part 2  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

A/N - Very Important News - My fiancé has started a Stargate SG1/OC/with AvP elements story. It is an outstanding read so please go check it out. The Predators are AU based on the Stargate universe. It's really a great twist to it all. Here is her profile name: HeartofAmethyst96 The Story is call Adria.

Now on with the Story.

A/N 2 - I don't like the way this chapter turned out. I'm not good at legal stuff. It has everything I wanted, information wise in it, but i just don't like the way it flowed. So sorry to my readers for a poo poo chapter.

A/N 3 - I am still writing this but I have started back on my other story as well. So i hope to have a chapter there in the coming weeks.

Chapter 4 - Trials

-oo00oo-

After Harry and the girls returned from their self exile in the High Councilors quarters, the first thing Harry had done after getting the report from the crew was to check on the rest of the residents of the city through the link and scanners. He found that the children were all in classes and most of the residence of the city were doing their normal jobs.

Neville was in the city gardens with a few resident Nox, obviously working with and learning from them. The Longbottoms were in the school teaching classes, he noticed Rena was actually in one of their magical classes. He noticed that Dan had his security forces taking advantage of the city being in space. Most of them were outside the shield in chrome-suits doing zero-g training. He could only imagine how Remus and Tonks were dealing with that.

He noticed a few people were under the city going over the drive systems. The nanites could do all the upkeep and repair work needed but Harry had from the beginning asked everyone to not rely on them. He wanted people that could fix problems if the nanites were not available. Since he had dumped ninety percent of the nanites back on Navo Altera to clean up the radiation, this was actually a good time for them to get hands on time with the city.

When Dan and Dumbledore had beamed in he had held up his hand to keep them from speaking. "Dan, neither I nor the girls want to know until the Council is called. The girls and I are too close to this for us to think objectively."

Dan and Albus looked at each other before Albus replied. "That is a very wise decision Harry." Albus commented with respect in his voice.

Dan, knowing Harry hadn't accessed the information on the prisoners, answered: "Ok Harry. Debbie is handling the legal side of things and will be the prosecutor."

"No, Debbie needs to be the Council Judge." Harry replied authoritatively.

"She has to be the prosecutor Harry. She can't be objective in this any more than you can. The Alliance asked that this be brought before the full Great Alliance Council, Thor volunteered preside over the tribunal as judge. The Tribunal will consist of three representatives from the Nox, Asgard, and… I know you aren't going to like this… three representatives from the Tollen." Dan explained to him with a bit of remorse at how the Alliance Council had stepped in.

"They aren't part of the Great Alliance, I was preparing to pull my recommendation of the Tollen from the Council. They've been too… argumentative." Harry replied with some heat in his voice.

Dan looked surprised that Harry was going to do that. "After what happened, they are willing to sign the Great Alliance charter as is, no modifications. I got word of it two days ago. I would have thought what happened would have made them more obstinate, but I guess it did the opposite. I don't know the full details though, Lya and Thor were waiting to inform you after you returned."

Harry sighed, he didn't like the Tollen, not after everything they were trying to push on the Great Alliance. The only reason he hadn't pulled his recommendation before now was because he knew the Nox would pick it back up. The Tollen actually fit in with the Nox philosophy, they were becoming pacifists. Yes, Harry thought, the Tollen still defend themselves with force, but he could see them taking on the Nox way of thinking. They would remain scientists but he figured they would shift to a more non aggressive way of defending themselves.

On the other hand, the Alterans and the Asgard were not against using force in conflict. So if the Tollen became part of the Alliance that would make it two pasifistic and two non-pacifistic members. Harry stood there for a moment wishing the Furlings were still around, they were a warrior race, hunters.

"Fine. So I assume the girls and I will have to watch from the spectators section?"

"No, they are still going to convene the full Great Alliance Council. The Council members will still be allowed to ask questions, but the nine member Tribunal will be the ones to render the verdict." Dan replied to the question.

"Who's going to defend?" Harry had a bad feeling about this.

"I am, Harry." Dumbledore answered.

Harry looked at his old friend in shock. "Why would you defend these people!"

Albus held up his hands as if to ward off Harry's anger. "I am only going to be there as their advisor. All but one has stated they will defend themselves."

Harry took a deep breath and let it out to relax his emotions. The emotions from the attack, while subdued due to the post wedding bliss, were still there, bubbling just below the surface. "Very well." Harry took another deep breath. "They are entitled to a defence, I won't be like Fudge…" Harry trailed off, he knew Albus understood.

Dan decided it would be good to get all the information out now. "Two of them are U.S. citizens. The SGC requested they be allowed to attend. The Council is allowing three people from the SGC to come, Hammond assigned O'Neill, Jackson, and Madam Albright will be coming with them."

Harry nodded his head, he didn't have a problem with that. "You know Dan, I am really starting to think we should have just cut all ties with Earth except for recruiting. We should have let them blunder their way through the galaxy."

"You know as well as I do, that that would have gotten them all killed." Dan replied.

"Yeah." Harry replied. "Did you set up a new Astria Porta in the city so the Tok'ra and others could come and go as needed?" Harry already knew the answer to the question, he was just trying to change the subject. After a few more minutes of talking he left to go walk around the city and see his people. He wanted to know how they were all holding up. As he walked around he mentally checked on the girls. Luna was in her zoo and Hermione and Aliya were in medical. He knew Aliya would go up to the Tok'ra level after Hermione did the deep scan on her.

-oo00oo-

The Alliance Council chamber was nearly overflowing with the Alterans of Olympus, Nox, and Asgard, along with a few Tollen, all of them sitting in the observation sections of the chamber. The actual High Council seats were empty but everyone was waiting for the Alteran High Council and the representatives of the Nox and Asgard to appear.

The first to appear in their seats were the seven representatives of the Nox followed short by the seven representatives of the Asgard. It was another minute before the Alteran High Council, Harry, his three wives, Dan, Emma, and Debbie the Councilor of Law appeared though Debbie appeared in the center of the room.

As soon as Harry and his wives appeared everyone in the room stood up and started clapping for them. Even with the trials about to start and everyone being in a somber mood over it, the wedding was still the talk of the city. This was everyone getting a last little bit of celebration in before the business at hand started.

Harry and all three girls sat there blushing at the welcome back that they were getting. Harry gave it a couple minutes before standing which caused everyone to quiet down. "Thank you all for that. We will not let what is about to take place set us back, we will reclaim that which was taken from us, and we will move forward. The Alterans have been reborn in us and we will not dishonor our ancestors by allowing what has happened tear us apart."

Harry paused and looked around the room at everyone there. His eyes settled on the group from the SGC. O'Neill and Daniel were in the front row of the observation section, while Madam Albright was sitting to the side of the Alliance Council with Dumbledore, she would be assisting him in the defence if needed, at least for one of the six.

"Let's get this business over with and move on." Harry finally stated and sat back down. Everyone else in the audience and the rest of the Alliance Council doing the same.

A moment later Thor appeared in the Judge's seat which was in front of the High Council just above floor level but below the level of the council seats, so that anyone on the floor would have to look up slightly to address him. Thor pressed a control on his chair and a loud gong was heard throughout the chamber. Thor then spoke to Debbie. "Councilor Freeman, please proceed."

Harry looked to his left and right taking in the expressions on Hermione, Luna, and Aliya's faces. Hermione was somber but Harry could tell that Luna and Aliya were still angry, they were hiding it well. He agreed with that feeling, this was going to be a bad day but his own words from just a moment ago rang true in his mind.

He wasn't going to let what happened or who caused it to happen ruin the future. His people were safe that was all that mattered, land could be reclaimed. That was the truth of it, as long as they had each other, and Harry included everyone in the room in that thought, there was nothing they couldn't overcome.

"Thank you your honor. I call for the Great Alliance to assemble a Tribunal so that they may render verdict on those accused of crimes against a member of the Great Alliance, the Alterans, and the Great Alliance as a whole." Debbie thanked Thor and called out the request to the room.

Nine beams of lights flashed in the area where the Tribunal would be sitting to the left side of Thor. Harry took a moment to observe the Tribunal members, he hadn't been told who they would be, only how the Tribunal would be made up of three from the Nox, Asgard, and Tollen. What surprised him was that all of the Tribunal members were elders of their respective races.

Harry knew his actions following the incident had caused issues with the other members of the Alliance. His anger, his fury, had brought his judgement as the leader of the Alterans into question. They weren't going to openly challenge his leadership, they were taking a wait and see approach. By putting elders on the Tribunal sent a message to him that the Alliance members were watching him.

Harry turned his head from the Tribunal and looked at Dan, catching his eye. Dan gave him nod that he saw the same thing that Harry was. He felt Luna touch his arm and turned his focus to her. "We cannot let our anger control us in the future." She whispered to him.

Harry agreed, he was actually ashamed of himself for what he had almost done to earth and to the Asgard. Rena was going to get one hell of a birthday present come her next one. ' _That little girl deserves to be High Councilor more than I do.'_ Harry thought to himself.

Harry got the message, he nodded to and acknowledged the senior members of the Alliance members such as Lya of the Nox and Freyr of the Asgard. Since the Tollen weren't members yet, even with Harry's feelings toward them, he still acknowledge them by looking Omoc in the eyes and nodding. He was pleased to see that Omoc returned the gesture to him.

Thor pressed the control on his chair again and the gong sounded again. "Councilor Freeman, you have an opening statement for the Council and this tribunal."

"I do your honor. Members of the Great Alliance Council, Members of this tribunal..." Harry listened to Debbie give her opening speech which included the events of six days earlier. She then had asked that as part of her opening, she be allowed to present a history of the last one hundred years of the British Magical Community.

Thor allowed it and the information was giving to the Alliance Council and the Tribunal. Harry pulled it up on his holo-monitor and could see everyone else in the room doing the same. In it was information on World War Two from the British magical point of view. Then the first blood war, Voldemort's Death Eaters, Voldemort himself, the blood bigotry, the corruption of the Ministry of Magic, it was all there. She had even included what was required to be given the Dark Mark.

Everyone on the Alliance Council, the Tribunal (with the exception of the Tollen members), and Thor took in the information very quickly with the exception of Dan and Emma who didn't have the ability to absorb information at the same high rate. Debbie for obvious reasons already knew it all. Harry looked around the room and could see everyone that couldn't take the information in directly had holo-monitors up in front of them, this included the people from the SGC.

Harry did observe that the Tollen members of the Tribunal were only skimming the information. He assumed the three had been given the information in advance so as not to slow down the proceedings. Debbie gave everyone a few minutes to absorb the information then concluded her opening. "Members of the Great Alliance Council, Members of the Tribunal, we hope today will see justice done."

Thor and Harry both turned to look a the defence side, specifically Albus. Thor then asked if he had an opening statement.

"I do you honor." Albus then took a few steps forward to the center of the room after Debbie stepped to the side. "Members of the Great Alliance, members of the Tribunal. In years past I would have argued that the actions of the individuals that will be brought before us today, were just... misguided. That the individuals needed to be forgiven so that they would learn from their mistakes and be redeemed." Harry's face went from somber to irritated and Albus did see that but continued on.

"I am not who I was in years past. The crimes committed were most heinous. Only one of the defendants has requested council be given to them during this tribunal. All others have no wish for it as they truly feel they had the right to do what they did. For the one… he was led astray by the others and he had no knowledge of the their action. This will be shown in the evidence. Thank you."

Harry was actually surprised even though he shouldn't have been. The Albus Dumbledore that stood in the center of the room was not the same Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts, he was the man that had saved Harry from having to deliver the deathblow to Tom Riddle three years ago.

"Councilor Freeman, bring the first of the accused." Thor ordered.

The flash of transporter light deposited a very frightened young man to the center of the room, once he appeared, a shield appeared around him not allowing him to move or make anything more than small gestures.

Harry looked closely at the person but didn't recognise him at all. Harry looked to Luna and Hermione to see if they knew him but they both shook their heads in response. Harry focused back on the man and could see that he was truly scared. He was looking around him at all the strange people and clear evidence of technological in the room. Harry could only imagine what the guy was thinking about seeing the Asgard.

Harry watched as Dumbledore stepped to the side of the young man and whispered something to him. He could see the man take a deep breath to try and relax a little but it didn't look like it helped much.

Harry's focus turned to Debbie as she stepped back into the center of the room. He listened carefully as she presented the evidence of this man's culpability in the attack on the Alterans. When she finished she turned to Dumbledore and nodded to him.

Unlike in Earth based justice, there were no set charges like conspiracy, murder, or such. The person was charged with wrongdoing, plain and simple. It was up to the tribunal to find the person guilty or innocent of that wrong doing and to recommend an appropriate punishment to the Council. The Council would then decide to take the Tribunal's recommendation or to change it, it was rare that a tribunal's recommendation was changed but not unheard of.

Debbie stepped away to allowed Dumbledore to step forward.

Thor nodded his head to Debbie then focused on Dumbledore. "How does the accused plead to the evidence presented?"

Dumbledore stepped up in front of the man, Alton Stolbur. "Your Honor. The defendant pleads guilty to the evidence presented. He places himself at the mercy of the Tribunal and the Great Council. I would like to say on his behalf that he is young, he was led astray by those in power with the promise of achieving his own goals in life. He is an ambitious young man, he has dreams, and was offered a shortcut to those dreams. He was not aware of how the information was being used."

Thor pressed the button again and the gong sounded, he then spoke. "The accused has admitted his guilt, the tribunal has heard your defence on his behalf. The tribunal may now pass judgement."

Debbie stepped forward again. "Your Honor. The Alterans have agreed to allow Mr. Stolbur to be turned over to Stargate Command of Earth. He will be sentenced per their laws."

Harry and the girls sat quietly during the proceedings. They had purposely remained ignorant of who was being brought before the council and what was going to happen. He watched this Mr. Stolbur and the proceedings with a neutral face. He would not let his feelings on this show today. However, when he heard them say that the man was being turned over to the SGC, he frowned and could see each of the girls frown as well.

This man was going to get off light at least by Alteran standards. Passing information to unauthorized personnel for personal gain was against Alteran law. It wasn't as severely punished as say going directly against Council edict or for things like murder, etc. It was an ethics crime, if a pattern of it emerged though the punishment would become more severe.

Thor spoke again. "The accused will be handed over at the end of these proceedings." Thor pressed the control again and the gong sounded, Mr Stolbur disappeared back to his holding cell. "Proceed with the next case."

"Your Honor, Members of the Great Alliance Council, Members of the Tribunal, the next defendant has been found out to be what is called an unmarked Death Eater." She turned to the center of the room and a man that Harry didn't know appeared in the center with the forcefield around him.

Everyone could see him yelling and screaming at Debbie and everyone else around him but no one could hear anything. Harry checked the system and found that the force field was set to not allow sound out, though everything the man was yelling was being recorded and displayed for the Tribunal and others to see.

Debbie presented her case against the man, Congressman Terwillegar from the U.S. Magical Congress. Albus did not step up to defend the man. When Debbie gave the case to the Tribunal, it took them no more than two minutes to find him guilty of crimes most heinous. He had known what the information was being used for and helped planning its use though he did not give the order to go forward with the plan.

It was only the fact that the Great Alliance as a whole did not have the death penalty that saved the man from that. In Harry's opinion, death was too good for this man. The Tribunal recommended sentencing the man to life incarceration at a place to be determined later. The Great Alliance Council ratified the sentence moments later. Harry already had an idea as to where he would be incarcerated.

Hermione, Luna, and Aliya sat throughout the Congressman's Tribunal with thinly veiled expressions of disgust. Harry however was only paying enough attention to it to know the facts as Debbie gave them. The one thing that did help all of them was the vote they were allowed as members of the Council to ratify the sentence, it was cathartic to them to be able to do at least that.

Congressman Terwillegar disappeared in transporter light as the gong sounded again. Debbie then stepped forward. "Council Members, I would like to call a fifteen minute recess at this time."

Thor activated the control causing the gong to sound. "We will reconvene Tribunal in fifteen minutes." The Council and the Tribunal all disappeared flashes of light.

-oo00oo-

Harry, Hermione, Luna, and Aliya appeared back in the Council chamber along with the rest of the Great Alliance Council and the Tribunal. Harry noticed that no one else had left when they did since the gallery was still full. O'Neill and Jackson were still sitting in the same place as before. Jackson still had the holo-display active in front of him. Harry accessed his station and found he was still reading the history information that had been presented at the beginning of the trial.

Harry noticed Debbie step forward again as Thor activated the control on his chair again signalling the Tribunal was back in season. "Please continue." He instructed Debbie.

There was another flash and the next person appeared in the center of the rom again with a force field around them. As soon as Harry saw who it was, his thoughts were thrown back to his years at Hogwarts specifically his fifth year.

" _As I told you Mr Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished."_ That was what she had said. He remembered her pointing her wand at him to cast the torture curse, it didn't matter that she didn't get to actually do it. What he really remembered was the hate she had in her eyes for everything that wasn't a pureblood witch or wizard.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of the Hermione and Luna both gasping. Harry focused his eyes on the center of the room and the person standing there inside the shield, Dolores Umbridge. Harry looked down at the back of his right hand, the scar of " _I will not tell lies"_ had been removed the day he had been healed at the outpost but he still unconsciously scratched at that spot from time to time.

Umbridge wasn't yelling or screaming behind the force field, she had spotted him sitting above and behind Thor and was looking him directly in the eyes. His thoughts were again sent back to his fifth year, all the accusations and pain the woman had put him through. Even now Harry could see the hate in her eyes as she stared at him.

Harry pulled himself out of the memories and focused on Umbridge. Everyone who was looking at him could see the anger in his eyes but the hold that Luna and Hermione had on his arms was keeping him from getting out of his seat and killing the woman where she stood.

Debbie presented her case against Umbridge. She was the primary facilitator, an unmarked Death Eater, and the one that had the contacts around the world to pull it all off. Umbridge had been the one to Imperio the scientist who build the weapon. She was the one to get access to the Secretary of State's purse through the use of another Imperio on the woman's assistant.

Debbie gave details of everything that the woman had done but the one thing that surprised Harry, Hermione, and Luna, was that she was not the leader of the group, she was not the one that had planned everything. She didn't know the identity of the man she worked with or who he reported to.

The vitriol that Umbridge started yelling from behind the shield didn't help her in any way. When Debbie asked the Council if any of them had questions for the defendant, Harry was tempted, but Dan who was sitting a couple seats away, shook his head. Harry nodded and stayed sitting, only staring at the woman with a look of disdain.

The Tribunal took only a moment to find Umbridge guilty of all her crimes. She too was sentenced to life incarceration, again at a place to be determined later. Even as Thor signalled the end of the Umbridge's Tribunal and she was transported away to her cell, she was still looking directly at Harry and yelling about how he would die by her hands.

Harry sat there, his mind still going back to fifth year. He could still feel the pain in his hand, the memories were that vivid. He felt someone touch him and he flinched as he turned his head from looking at the spot the woman had been occupying. Hermione was holding his arm, trying to comfort him but in all honesty his mind brought forth the memory of Umbridge pointing her wand at Hermione in the Forbidden Forest just before the Centaurs took her away.

He then felt a hand on his other arm and turned that way to see Luna hold it. She hadn't been threatened directly Umbridge and the look of love in her eyes brought him out of his memories. He then looked past Luna and could see the worry and love in Aliya's eyes. His thoughts were still jumbled, his fifth year at Hogwarts had been the worst time in his life and had ended in the loss of Sirius. As he looked into Aliya's eyes he could feel the tears start to flow from his eyes.

The gong sounding in the room grabbed his attention. He looked back in found the next person to be brought before the Tribunal. When he recognised the person standing there in the center of the room his mind was snapped away from the troubles of his fifth year. The red hair of the third son of the Weasley children, Percy Weasley, brought memories of his time at The Burrow to forefront of his mind.

He could tell that Hermione was having the same reaction to seeing Percy standing in the middle of the room since her grip on his arm had tightened considerable. He looked at her and could see anger in her eyes; he was feeling the same at seeing Percy but he used it clear his mind of Umbridge. Percy had gone against his family and sided with Fudge causing a lot of hurt to everyone in the family.

He and Hermione weren't directly involved in that but seeing a member of the Weasley family still hurt. Harry hoped beyond hope that he would not see the twins in the center of the room after Percy. Harry took Hermione's hand from his arm and intertwined his fingers with hers as he listed to Debbie present the evidence to the Tribunal. The entire time she was speaking, Percy didn't make a sound, he stood there, straight backed, with his head held high. Harry could see him looking around the room with just his eyes, there was some fear in them but they mostly held defiance at being put on trial.

Harry realized that, whoever had interrogated Percy and the others before him, had used truth serum to get every bit of information. Percy had been the one to Imperio Colonel Cromwell, he had been the one to contact Umbridge in the first place, he had been the one that had set everything in motion. He had been the one to set the tracking charm on the weapon that would activate it.

After presenting all the evidence, Debbie turned to motive for his crimes. He had lost everything when the new government had formed, he wasn't a Death Eater but he had believed in Fudge. He had wanted to be Minister one day. He blamed Harry for losing all of that; his mother dying in Azkaban had set him over the edge, again he blamed Harry and Hermione for that. It didn't matter to him that his mother and the two youngest were potioning Harry and Hermione.

When all was said and done Debbie looked to Dumbledore to see if he would try to defend him. Harry looked that way as well and could see the tear running down Albus's face as he shook his head in the negative. Percy had looked in Albus's direction as well and Harry could see him deflate just a little bit when the ex-headmaster of Hogwarts didn't step up for him.

Debbie looked to the Council and asked if there were any questions, there were none. Harry didn't feel he could speak without losing the small tentative grip he had on his anger at the man standing in the center of the room.

Harry waited as Debbie asked the Tribunal for its verdict. It took the nine individuals sitting in the box next to Thor, ten minutes to render their verdict. When it came, even Harry was surprised. The eldest of the Nox stood in the box before speaking. "The Tribunal finds the accused guilty of his crimes as the evidence has proven. We pass the recommendation of lifetime incarceration." The elder looked to his fellow Nox sitting next to him. "It is with great sorrow that even we the Nox would recommend that the accused be put to death for his crimes." The elder then sat back down.

Harry heard several gasps around the room. He looked to Lya sitting in her place among the Nox representatives. She had her head bowed and he saw tears in her eyes. Lya's grandmother had even redeemed a Goa'uld, who had become the mother of the Tok'ra - it said something to everyone there when even the Nox, who could read your thoughts and feelings, found someone unredeemable.

The Alliance Council voted with Harry and the girls abstaining. The vote was unanimous for the Tribunal's recommendation. Percy was transported away as Thor sounded the gong in the room and called for another recess.

As the Council disappeared from the room, Harry looked to his wives, each of them shaking their heads. Hermione spoke first. "I can't believe Percy would do this!"

"Neither do I Hermione, he did turn on his family though." Harry replied.

"He has a very bad case of Wrackspurts. I fear they have nested in his mind." Luna spoke. "It is the next Tribunal… Harry… don't lose your temper." Luna looked him right in the eyes.

"Luna is right." Harry turned to Aliya as she spoke. "All of these coming before us, do not deserve our anger, nor do they deserve our pity. Their actions brought them to this point, it is not your or our fault."

Harry lowered his head for a moment then nodded. It was not his fault. He could not hold the actions of others over his own head. While they had been sitting there, the Council had all disappeared for the thirty minute recess. Harry turned his attention back to the chamber, he noticed Dr. Jackson had left his seat and was walking toward them.

"Dr. Jackson?" Harry spoke.

"High Councilor." Daniel replied. "Would it be possible to get more information on the magical world from you after this is all over? I find it all very interesting that a whole society has been living next to us without our knowledge. Some of what I have read so far, has filled in some holes in what I already knew out human history."

"I will see what I can do Daniel. A lot of their history is lost to time, what is known doesn't go back more than fifteen hundred to two thousand years. We know there were magicals during the time of the Egyptian Gods. Yes I know they were Goa'uld. The point is that there were magicals during that time but we have very little information about them." Harry replied.

Daniel looked intrigued to know that much. "Thank you High Councilor."

"You should return to your seat, the Council will be returning soon." Harry told him.

Not long after Daniel got back to his seat the Alliance Council, Tribunal members, and Thor returned. Thor sounded the gong in the room bring it back to order. "Councilor Freeman, you may continue." Thor announced.

"Members of the Tribunal, members of the Great Alliance, I would like to present the last two accused at the same time. However, when they were apprehended, we discovered they were host to two Goa'uld." There was a collective gasp from the people in the room. Harry noticed O'Neill and Dr. Jackson lean forward in their seats. The discovery of two Goa'uld was a shock to Harry as well. It would explain a lot.

Councilor Freeman continued after the initial shock settled. "We have not removed the Goa'uld from the hosts yet, but we were able to question the hosts separately from the Goa'uld by suppressing the symbiotes. We found that the host shared the Goa'uld goal of attacking Olympus. We found that they actively helped the Goa'uld in this. Like the Tok'ra that have a true symbiotic relationship, these hosts, after the Goa'uld entered them, welcomed them."

Harry had a question at this point, before the accused were brought in, he indicated this by pressing a control on his seat. Thor then recognised him.

"Councilor, have you determined the names of the Goa'uld inside the host?"

"We have High Councilor, they identified themselves as Nut and Geb. Nut is the Queen that bore Osiris, Isis, Seth, and Nephythys. They were sealed in stasis jars in Egypt by Ra."

Harry sat back in his seat to absorb this information. He glanced at Luna and Hermione and could see that they too were thinking about what this meant. He check Aliya reaction as well and could see she was just as surprised.

Harry asked another question since he had not released his interest back to the Tribunal. "Do you know how the host came to be in possession of the stasis jars?"

"Yes High Councilor, they were gifts, given to them by their brother who works in Egypt as a tomb curse-breaker." Harry was rocked back, it couldn't be them. He needed to know if it was the twins. Harry nodded to Thor.

Thor pressed the control on his chair causing the accused to appear in the center of the room. The gasps from either side of him were barely heard as he stared at the faces of Ron and Ginny Weasley. Harry did feel Hermione and Luna both grab his hands but he was in his own thoughts again. His mind was going over the five years of friendship he had shared with Ron and the four years he had known Ginny.

His mind went to the Chamber of Secrets, the DA, the fight in the Ministry, his mind went to his fourth years and Ron's betrayal of him over the Tri-wizard. As all this was going through his mind the Tribunal continued but he was barely aware of it. The betrayal, the love and loyalty potions, all playing through his mind. Anger, sadness, disappointment, all played out on his face as he just stared at the two people he once thought of as friends and family.

The sound of soft crying to his right pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked to Hermione and could see the tears flowing down her face. He squeezed her hand then looked at Luna, She was just sitting there, no emotion showing on her face. He was concerned that she would lose her temper again, he was close to losing it himself.

He turned his attention back to the Tribunal and realized that Debbie had already presented her case. The question of the Goa'uld in the host was a non-starter, they would be removed and added to Luna's Tank of the Gods. It was Ron and Ginny that the Tribunal was deciding on.

Harry looked down at his console and read through the transcript. The Goa'uld had take control of Ron and Ginny two years ago after Bill had brought the stasis jars home from Egypt. He had found them at a dig he was on. They hadn't registered at as magical so had given them to the two youngest Weasleys. Ron had broken his open releasing Geb. Geb, in control of Ron, had released his queen into Ginny.

The Goa'uld within them had been the source of their knowledge about the Stargate and other planets. It was the Goa'uld who had come up with the idea for the naquadah enhanced weapon. What surprised him was that Ron and Ginny's magic had allowed them to retain their own minds and to take control from the Goa'uld if they wanted too.

That was something for Hermione to research in the future. In the end the final verdict was that Ron and Ginny were just as guilty for the attack as the Goa'uld. The Tribunal found them guilty but with extenuating circumstances. If the Goa'uld had not taken them as host in the first place they would never had the ability to get to Harry or Olympus.

They were given life sentences as well because of their willingness in the plot. The Goa'uld would be removed first.

The Tribunal ended with that verdict. The jury and the Alliance Council disappeared along with the audience. Hermione, Luna, and Aliya also transported out the chamber but Harry stayed sitting in his seat. His emotions were all over the place. This was just another reason to remove the scourge on the galaxy that was the Goa'uld. At the same time he was angry again at his former friends for what they had done.

He was brought out of his thoughts when he was someone walking toward his seat. "High Councilor." Lya spoke to him.

"Lya, what are you still doing here?" Harry asked.

"I have remained so that I could speak with you. Your mind is still troubled." Lya replied.

"Do you blame me, Lya?" Harry looked down at his hands as he continued. "My life has never been easy, I have told you about it."

"You have." Lya replied in that calm voice all Nox had.

"Ron was my first friend, his sister like a sister to me, at least until they started using mind altering substances on me. Now this." Harry shook his head. "I thought I was over this, I thought I had left that pain behind me. The knowledge of my ancestors doesn't have a way to get through these whirling emotions." Harry looked back up at her. "The Nox were not always as they are now, how did you deal with negative emotions?"

"We evolved away from them but we still have them." Lya replied gently. "We see the universe for what it is. It has no good nor bad, it just is. We look at the nature of all things and we understand, we are just a part of that nature. You are still young, the knowledge you carry can not help you in this. This is something you must figure out for yourself, Harry." She gave him a small smile. "Go to your wives, they will help you through this, as you help them through as well." With that she disappeared.


	5. Harry Potter - Alteran Part 2 Chapter 5

Harry Potter – Alteran, Part 2  
*This is Alteran speech*  
-"Mental communication"-  
-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.  
Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

 **AN - I've been having trouble wring lately but here is the next installment. Harry is off to Atlantis. What rouble is he going to find.**

AN2 - My fiancé has started a Stargate SG1/OC/with AvP elements story. It is an outstanding read so please go check it out. The Predators are AU based on the Stargate universe. It's really a great twist to it all. Here is her profile name: HeartofAmethyst96 The Story is call Adria. Yes I am going to keep putting this notice in until she gets to as many readers as I have.

Now on with the Story.

Chapter 5 - Atlantis

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes Harry, the PADDs are ready." Aliya responded from the control panel she was working at with a bit of frustration. It was the third time Harry had asked that question in the past two hours. She had been working for several hours on the energy to matter synthesizers preparing the PADDs. "They can be sent out at any time."

Harry sighed. They were taking advantage of being in Earth's orbit to start the second round of recruiting. It would actually make things a lot easier with the city here. O'Neill, Jackson, and Albright had returned to the SGC the day before with their prisoner. He had told them that he and the city were returning to Nova Altera to start cleaning up the mess.

The truth was, the nanites had already cleaned up seventy percent of the area. Once they were finished, Harry would take the city back and land it back in its place. The restoration of the plant life would be handled by the Nox after they returned.

In the meantime it was time to start recruiting more Alterans to city. "How many do we have this time?" Harry asked.

"Rose has identified one hundred and seventy three possibles. Have you heard anything from the SGC?"

"No, I expect they are dealing with the fallout of all this." Harry responded with resignation. "Now that the government knows about the magical world…" Harry scratched the back of his head. "The President has asked for a meeting, he wants to have a formal treaty or alliance signed."

Aliya glanced up from the device she was working at. "I don't think they will do anything. It's not like the President didn't already know about them. Their secret didn't get released to the public, General Hammond and SG1 aren't going to say anything. I am surprised Dr. Jackson hasn't been calling though." She took on a thoughtful look before she replied to the second part of Harry's statement. "As for the meeting the President, I don't see a problem with that. A treaty or formal alliance though? The Great Races Alliance won't go for it until Earth is united. The President can't speak for the entire world and we can't make an alliance with just one nation."

"I sent Daniel what we had on the history of the magical world and all the different cultures. Rose did a thorough job of getting all that in those first few days." Harry replied. "Though, I sent it on a data crystal." Harry grinned at Aliya. "It will take them a while to figure out how to access the data. I'm sure Daniel is bugging Major Carter to figure it out as quickly as she can. I can imagine him standing over her shoulder."

Aliya giggled. "I can see that happening." Harry just kept grinning at her.

"As for the President, I'm not sure yet and you're right, we can't do a treaty of any kind, not with the way the Earth governments are right now." Harry then changed the subject. "Hermione hasn't told me anything about the scan she did on you. Doctor patient confidence thing. She told me to come to you."

Aliya pressed a few controls on the device she was working at before answering, the PADDs starting to disappear in transport lights. "The scan just showed the Zero Point region in my brain, it's not connected to anything yet but is showing signs that it is growing filaments similar to yours."

Harry considered that for a moment. "You need to be trained to use the Zero Point energy so that your body can built up energy conduits, without them you could get hurt as the energy moves through your body."

"That's what Hermione told me. I'll be joining a few of the magical classes, Albus has offered to work with me."

"I could teach you," Harry offered.

"I would love that Harry, but you have enough on your plate. After I get through the basics you can teach me the stuff that you can do." Aliya replied with a smile.

Harry got up from the chair he had been sitting on and walked over to her. He put his arms around her and gave her a hug then leaned in and kissed her with a bit of passion. After he broke the kiss, he leaned back so he could see her face better. "I will see you in our quarters tonight. I need to go see Luna, she's been asking me to come down to the Zoo all morning."

"Best not to keep her waiting then Harry. I'll get the recruitment team ready, we have twenty two volunteers. They need to be taught how to approach the candidates." Aliya replied still feeling the kiss Harry had given her on her lips.

"Just remember I want the first one." Harry told her before he transported away.

-oo00oo-

The gate control room was buzzing with activity once again. Since the incident with the Alterans, gate travel had been suspended pending a security review of the mountain. Mr. Stolbur, who was brought back with them after his tribunal, had been a bit of help in that.

Without his wand there wasn't much he could do, nor could he transport himself out of the mountain. So they had been interrogating him almost non-stop.

Hammond and Albright had been made aware of these little facts by Mr. Stolbur's defence advisor Albus Dumbledore. When the old man had approached them after the tribunal and introduced himself, the Secretary of State had recognised the name.

 _* "I have heard of you." Albright started. "You are part of the British Ministry and the leader of International Confederacy of Wizards."_

" _Ah, I see my reputation has preceded me." Dumbledore replied with the trademark twinkle in his eyes. "I am however retired from both, though I do try to keep my ear to the ground so to speak."_

 _Hammond jumped in. "You presided over the High Councilors wedding. You must be very close to him?"_

 _Albus smiled at the memory of the wedding. "I have known Harry since he was a baby. I must apologize for not getting to meet you that day. I had my hands full."_

 _Albright picked up where Hammond was going. "You must be very well placed and respected in the Alteran government?"_

 _Albus chuckled. "Alas no, I advise Harry when he asks but I am merely a school teacher now. After eighty years as both an educator and politician, I felt it time to absolve myself of at least one of those jobs. I focus on my true passion now: filling the minds of the young with knowledge."_

" _You do come from Earth though?" Hammond asked._

 _Albus contemplated how to answer the question. Harry had given them enough hints for them to have figured it out by now, they were just looking for confirmation. "General, we all come from Earth, even Harry. Harry discovered our true heritage three years ago, though there are very few on Olympus that knew about the magical world prior to coming here. Harry is very selective about who from the magical world he brings here."_

" _That just confirms our suspicions of what Harry has been telling us." Hammond replied while glancing at the Secretary._

 _Albright decided to find out why Mr. Dumbledore approached them. "What can we do for you Mr. Dumbledore?"_

 _Albus smiled. "To the point. I wish to give you a bit of information and help about Mr. Stolbur. I understand he is your to deal with, however, I would not recommend returning him to the U.S. Magical Congress. Without his wand, he will have very little access to his magic and he will not be able to transport himself out of your mountain without it - the stone of the mountain will make it to difficult for him. If you return him to the USMC, it could cause increased tensions between them and the normal world. Magicals tend to react without thought at times and I believe they will try to find everyone that knows and deal with them."_

 _Albright took on a worried look. "When you say deal with them...?"_

" _They will try to adjust the memories of everyone that has found out about the magical world. They may even try to do this to your President, though I could be wrong there. You must understand that in the United States, the magicals try to blend in, instead of hiding completely. However they still do not want to be found out." Dumbledore explained._

 _Dumbledore had gone on to give them a few ideas and then left for a class he was scheduled to teach.*_

After returning, Mr. Stolbur had been locked up in a cell in the SGC. Hammond had assigned Jack and Daniel to talk with him and find out as much as they could. The Secretary of State had reported back to the President and on his recommendation, Mr. Stolbur was to become a permanent resident of the mountain for the foreseeable future.

So far Mr. Stolbur had been co-operating, he apparently had been following the happenings at the SGC with great interest and wanted to join them. A final determination hadn't been made yet though. Jack had suggested sending him to the Alpha site, off world, It was being considered.

Hammond looked out the window of the control room at Sg1 as they prepare for a mission. They had been but back in the rotation finally. Hammond reached for the mic on the console and keyed it. "Sg1, you have a go, find out what happened to the UAV."

-oo00oo-

Harry looked up when the chime on his office door went off. He didn't use the office often, though with Olympus in orbit of Earth, he wanted to be more available to everyone. With the recruitment PADDs sent out the work load had jumped up a bit. He was still waiting for the first PADD to send the signal back that the recruit had finished the testing and learning the basic Alteran language.

Of the one hundred seventy three sent out, fourteen PADDs had terminated contact with their assigned recruits. They then sent out a signal and were transported back to the city. The biggest reason for this was the child not meeting the minimum Alteran DNA standard. Rose couldn't always get it right when scanning the entire planet for the right candidates.

Two the PADDs had come back because the candidate or someone close to them had tried to open the PADD to get at the electronics, (well crystals) inside. Just like with the first round of recruitment, the letter sent with the PADDs expressly informed the candidate the tampering with the PADD would disqualify them.

The rest of the PADDs had all been accepted and so far the candidates were doing well. Harry was expecting the first to finish within the next week or two.

"Come." Harry called out to the room. The door to his office then slid open and Dan walked in and took a seat in front of Harry's desk. "What can I do for you Dan." Harry asked with a smile.

"We finished interrogating the prisoners. The scientist they used has been found, his memories of it had already been wiped from his mind. I'm actually surprised they let him go."

"I am too. It's not like the pureblood bigots to do that and the Goa'uld wouldn't have had a use for the guy after he finished. Maybe they were just covering their tracks. A scientist that well know going missing would have thrown up a lot of red flags." Harry replied. "He is ok though?"

"Yeah, no worse for wear. We also picked up three more of the unmarked. They all worked for Umbridge or the Congressman. Debbie wants to hold a small tribunal for them in a few days. She doesn't see a problem getting them sentenced to the same as the others." Dan replied.

"She's not calling for the full Alliance?" Harry asked.

"No, these were minor players in the grand scheme of things but did enough to be found guilty. Have you figured out what you're going to do with them?" Dan asked.

"Yeah, I already have it in the works." Harry replied grimly. "It should be ready by the time we get back to Navo Altera."

"You know Harry, you and the girls should get away for a week or two," Dan suggested. "The SGC is doing their thing again and we don't have any major plans for the Goa'uld right now. They are all still cowering in their fortresses, aside from a few small skirmishes between them. Nova Altera is still two weeks away from being decon'd."

Harry squinted his eyes at Dan trying to figure out what he had up his sleeve. "Did…did you have something in mind...?"

"You and the girls could go take a look see at Atlantis. You've been putting that off for what, three years now? Not that we need the city. But you said it would be getting close to power failure soon."

"It still has a couple years left in it." Harry replied. He really didn't want to take the chance of opening up that can of worms. Dan was right though, he should at least go replace the Potentia in the city. He could then leave it at the bottom of the ocean. "Let me think about it." Harry finally replied.

-oo00oo-

Harry sat in the control chair of the Zeus with Hermione, Luna, and Aliya standing around him. He had called the Zeus to Earth after talking with Dan just in case. Next to the chair was a moderate size gray cargo case that had five Potentia in it. Harry had checked the SGC this morning with the city scanners and as far as he could tell, they were back to normal operations, which in reality was a bit of a concern since he could never tell when they would stick a finger in a light socket and get zapped.

Harry checked the ship sensors again and saw that the last of the monitoring satellites had been transported to the cargo hold. Since they were heading to the Pegasus Galaxy he figured they might as well set up a monitoring network.

Harry still though going was a bad idea. His luck was just itching to swing into the bad column, even with what had happened recently, he still felt that cold hand of fate on his shoulder. He wasn't going to jinx it though, there was no wood around for him to knock on. He felt a Hermione place her hand on his shoulder and looked up to see her smiling down on him.

He could see it in her eyes though, they really needed to get away for a couple weeks and Atlantis was really the only place they could go. They didn't control any other planets outside of the Navo Videeum system. He had suggested they just go planet hunting for a couple weeks but Aliya told him she didn't want to spend two weeks cooped up on the Zeus.

It had been Luna that finally sealed the deal though. _*It's time we took care of Atlantis.*_ She had said in that dreamy voice of hers. Harry couldn't really go against it at that point.

He did hope they would be back in time for the first recruits to be ready for contact. He wanted to make it a tradition for himself to be the first to go meet the first recruit ready, like he did with Rena. It was going to be so much easier with Olympus in orbit.

 _*Everything is ready.*_ Harry told the girls in Alteran.

 _*Let's go see what's down the rabbit hole.*_ Luna replied dreamily. The Zeus then shot into a purple cloud hyperspace window.

-oo00oo-

 _*We there yet?*_ Luna asked with a grin.

 _*Don't start Luna.*_ Harry replied with his own grin. He was sitting in the control chair but not actively using it. The destination was programmed in and the Zeus was on autopilot, the ship AI was perfectly capable of getting them to Atlantis.

Hermione and Aliya had retired after three hours to their quarters on the ship to rest for the rest of the six hour trip. Harry wasn't pushing the engines since they weren't in a hurry to get there. Luna had stayed with him on the bridge just so she could stay close to him. She actually had a naughty idea and was just about to sit down in his lap when the Zeus signalled that the sensors had picked up a object in the void between galaxies.

A targeting symbol appeared in holographic environment of the bridge with very little information around it. The object was at the edge of the long range sensors range. The one thing it could determine was that the object was traveling at near the speed of light, ninety nine percent of it to be exact.

 _*That's interesting.*_ Harry spoke with a bit of intrigue. _*I don't know anything natural that can travel at that speed. Relativistic time dilation would be extreme at those speeds.*_ Harry mused basically to himself even though Luna was standing there next to him.

 _*Then go take a look.*_ Luna replied with a pout. She had really wanted to have some fun in the control chair. _*It's probably nothing though.*_

 _*Maybe.*_ Harry replied as he sat back in the chair and adjusted course to get a better look at whatever the object was.

-oo00oo-

The Zeus dropped out of hyperspace three light minutes in front of the object and accelerated to a quarter of the speed of light on a course that paralleled the course of the object. Because of the doppler effect, all he could tell about the object was that it was a ship. The Zeus could have come close to matching speed with the other ship but Harry didn't want to deal with time relativity and lose months in real time.

Aliya and Hermione had rejoined them on the bridge after Harry had a notified them of about finding the object. _*It is a ship. We'll have to wait till it passes to get a detailed scan of it.*_ Harry told them. He didn't need to say it, they all had the same knowledge that he did.

Luna looked at Harry with her trade mark dreamy look. _*Don't let her walk all over you. Put her in her place.*_ Harry quirked an eye at her, he figured she was seeing something that was about to happen. Hopefully whatever it was that she was seeing wouldn't be fate finally letting her leg move forward toward his tender bits. He had had enough of bad things happening recently and wasn't in the mood.

 _*Thirty seconds.*_ he told the girls as the all watched the holo-display of space around them. As the time ticked down the sensors were getting better and better readings on the object. It was a ship but they still couldn't identify it.

The thirty seconds passed with each of them watching. Then the Zeus rocked slightly as the ship passed by them at a range of fifty kilometers just the way Harry had wanted it to. _*Well I'll be damned, it's Alteran, Aurora class. There are also two hundred and ninety life signs aboard, a full crew compliment.*_ Harry had leaned back in the chair and was getting the information from the sensors directly.

 _*Harry, where did they come from?*_ Hermione asked.

 _*Sensor say their hyperdrive is damaged. Based on their course, I'd say they came from Atlantis. They are on course for Earth.*_ Harry's fingers were dancing through the control chair's gel pads. _*They must have spotted us, the ship is decelerating at twenty seven Gs, someone slammed on the breaks.*_

The girls all heard the power levels in the Zeus increase, at the same time they could see that the Zeus was coming to a full stop. _*What are you doing Harry?*_ Aliya asked.

 _*I raised the shields and I have the forward particle beams warming up. I am not taking any chances.*_ Harry replied as he sat up in the chair and pulled himself out of it. _*Aliya take over in the chair. I need to go change.*_ Harry quickly walked from the command room as Aliya took over in the chair and sat back.

A couple minutes after Harry left the room a hologram of a woman in a slightly modified Alteran uniform appeared on the bridge. Aliya checked the sensors and it was coming from the Aurora ship but was currently only one way. The woman was quite attractive, with long curly dark blond hair. She looked like the quintessential Alteran commander, stiff backed, and all business.

"Unknown vessel, I am Captain Helia of the Lantian warship Tria. Our ship has suffered damage. We've scanned your vessel and determined that it is capable of hyperspace travel. We've begun deceleration maneuvers. Will you render assistance in the form of hyperspace transport?" The hologram of the woman spoke.

Aliya twitched her fingers in the gel control on the chair. "Lantian vessel, the commander of this vessel will be with you shortly." Aliya replied in English without allowing for the Tria to view her. Aliya checked the sensors and the Tria was already down to half the speed of light, slamming on the breaks was right. Aliya figured Harry wanted to be the one to identify himself and who they were.

The door to the bridge opened behind her, she was glad Harry had returned.

-oo00oo-

Captain Helia stood in the center of the holopad they used to communicate. She couldn't see into the ship she was trying to talk to, whoever they were, their vessel was more sophisticated than the Tria.

"Lantian vessel, the commander of this vessel will be with you shortly." The reply came back from a female voice but without visual. She wanted to huff being put on hold like this. They had been travelling for a long time and this was the first ship they had encountered.

"Captain," One of her officers called over to her. She stepped off the holopad allowing it to deactivate. She figured the Captain of that ship would call her as soon as he could. No one ignored the Lantians. "What is it?"

"Captain, the ship's shield have activated and I am detecting a small power build up in the forward part of the ship. I can't get a detailed scan of the ship, the shields and the hull are partially blocking our sensors." The officer replied.

Helia walked over the officer's station and looked over his shoulder. She looked at the power readings on the display and her eyes widened. The power readings of the shield rivaled the shields on Atlantis and they looked like they were overlapping. If this turned into a fight, she wasn't sure they would survive it.

"Captain!" Helia spun around at the call from one of the officers at the back of the room. What she found was a hologram of a young man standing on her bridge looking around at everyone. He currently had his back to her. When he turned around she gasped, the man was wearing the robes of the Alteran High Councilor. He was a bit above average in high and looked to be well muscled. He had dark shoulder length hair and the greenest eyes she had ever seen.

He was the first to speak as he looked at her. "You are Captain Helia?"

"I am Captain Helia of the Lantian warship Tria. Who are you?" Helia asked. She wasn't taking the robe he was wearing at face value.

 _*I am High Councilor Potter of the Alteran High Council, Supreme Commander of the Alteran fleet, and Commander of the Flag Ship Zeus."_ Harry replied in Alteran. He was intentionally being formal.

 _*I have never heard of you.*_ Helia replied even though she did stand up a little straighter.

 _*I would be surprised if you had.*_ Harry replied as he started walking around the bridge of the Tria. Being able to move around while in the a communication hologram was something he had developed when he didn't have anything else to do. He looked around the bridge of the ship and at all the Lantians sitting at the consoles, who were all watching him as well.

Taking Luna's warning to heart he wasn't going to give this woman an inch if he didn't have to. _*Hmm, it is quite interesting to actually see the bridge of an actual Aurora class. We haven't built any in a very long time."_ After doing a full circuit of the bridge he returned his attention back to Captain Helia. Now that he had second to think about it, Aurora was probably where the magicals of Earth had gotten the name of the magical police, Auror.

Harry continued after making that leap of logic. _*You have been away for a very long time. Atlantis was abandoned and everyone returned to Terra. Atlantis is currently sleeping on the bottom of the Lantea ocean. We were on our way there to retrieve the city as the Potentia are critically low."_

 _*So you are from Terra?*_ Captain Helia asked.

 _*Yes and no. We are from Nova Altera and the City Ship Olympus. It is a long story, but we reclaimed the city three cycles ago.*_ Harry used the Alteran standard time reference. _*You would have been around at the same time as Janus?*_ Harry explained then asked.

 _*I am familiar with him yes.*_ Helia answered.

Harry nodded and put his hands behind his back. _*Do you know how much time has passed since you left Pegasus?*_

 _*Around ten thousand years relative.*_ Helia replied as she watch the hologram. _*From what you say, a lot has happened. How did one so young become High Councilor?*_

 _*Another long story… Some of the returning Lantians from Atlantis, mingled with the developing human species of Terra. The humans of Terra are the second evolution of the Alterans brought about by the re-seeding of the galaxy after the plague.*_ Harry paused in his explanation to look at the monitor that Captain Helia had been looking at when he first arrived and hummed to himself.

 _*The power levels of your shields are impressive.*_ Helia commented.

Harry shrugged his shoulders. _*They are only at half power. The Zeus is powered by Potentia… My forward weapons could crack a large moon in a single shot. The_ _Avalon_ _galaxy, called the Milky Way now has some problems, nothing like the Wraith though.*_

Helia's eyes widened at hearing that the ship out there was powered by Potentia. There was no way they could win against that. _*You were telling me about Terra.*_

Harry looked at her and smiled. _*Yes… Most of those that returned from Atlantis, left Terra shortly after the return. They explored Avalon for a while then settled on Olympus, they later ascended, Janus was the last to do so after doing a few upgrades to Olympus and the Terra Outpost.*_

Helia picked up on the fact that they had all ascended. _*If they all ascended, then you cannot be Alteran.*_

Harry grinned at her. _*Story's not over Captain Helia. Some Lantians did stay on Terra, remember, I said they mingled with the humans. It took a few thousand years but Alteran DNA is re-emerging. I was the first, I am bringing our people back to the stars.*_ At that moment through the forward windows of the Tria a hyperspace window opened and spit out the Zeus. _*Are we going to have a problem Captain Helia?*_ Harry asked her while keeping eye contact with her.

 _*If you are who you say you are, then you have command codes.*_ Helia replied in challenge.

 _*I do.*_ At that moment all the computer consoles around the bridge of the Tria deactivated and the lights dimmed. _*I have just taken command of the Tria computers and shut down the engines and power core. Is that proof enough?*_

Helia looked around the bridge as her officers were trying to get command of the ship back. She walked over to the command chair, accessing the log and found the High Councilors Command codes in it. The code could have only come from the High Councilor of the Alterans. _*You have proven your claim High Councilor. What are your orders?*_

Harry smiled and nodded his head to her. _*First, we need to get the Tria repaired.*_ Harry's hologram turned to the window looking out at into space and at the Zeus. A cloud of nanites erupted from a small open port on the Zeus and were flying toward the Tria. _*The repairs should be complete in an hour, the nanites will also install a cloaking generator. Since we will be returning to Atlantis, I do not want the Wraith to know we are there.*_

Harry turned back around to look at Captain Helia and found her eyes locked on the forward view with a look of concern. Harry turned to look out the window again, then back to Helia. It took him a moment to realize what she was looking at and why she looked concerned. _*Those are not the same as the_ _Asurans, they have no independent consciousness, we use nanites now for repair and upkeep of ships and Olympus. They serve other purposes as well but they are not intelligent.*_ Harry explained.

 _*Then what is controlling them?*_ Helia asked.

 _*Each Alteran ship has a limited AI, they control the nanites. The artificial intelligence was part of the upgrades to Olympus and the Terra Outpost the Janus did.*_ Harry paused and looked to the side as if someone was talking to him.

 _*You have been in a fight? I assume with the Wraith?*_ Harry asked Helia.

 _*We were heading out of the galaxy when we ran into one of their hive ships. Why do you ask, High Councilor?*_ Helia replied.

 _*Your drone supply is low. I will transport some over to the Tria. I will contact you when the repairs are complete.*_ Harry's hologram then disappeared.

Captain Helia turned to her weapons officer. "Go see to the resupply." The man got up from his station and quickly exited the bridge.

Helia stood in front of the her Captain's chair staring out the forward window. If what she had been told was all true there was a lot to catch up on. It would be good to get back to Atlantis. The High Councilor had proven his claim to the title when he used the command codes, that had felt like a small slap in the face though. She'd deal with that later in private with this young High Councilor.

She also wondered if the Great Alliance had been reformed, he hadn't said anything about it, then again she hadn't asked either. She wondered if he was aware of the Asgard that had come with them to Pegasus. If they were still around, they would need help. It had always felt wrong the way the High Council had left them to fend for themselves.

"Captain, we just received a data burst from the Zeus." The Comm officer called out to her. Helia turned to her chair and sat down pulling up the information on her command console. She started reading.

-oo00oo-

Harry stepped off his communication holopad and walked over to the control chair waving Aliya back into it as she made to get up. "Send a recent history data packet over to the Tria please, nothing about the magical world." Harry asked her then turned to Luna. "Well, was that a good enough slap down?"

"It will do for now. She is not like Aliya, the Lantians were…are...more full of themselves than the Alterans of old were." Luna replied, she still had the dreamy, far off look in her eyes. "She may still be a problem, at least until we get back to Olympus."

Harry looked from Luna to Hermione then to Aliya. "Do we want to deal with this, we could send them to Olympus once their ship is repaired. Speaking of Olympus." Harry tilted his head a little to the side for a second. "I just sent a message off to Olympus about the Tria. Dan will let the Council and Great Alliance know what we've run into."

After thinking about it for a minute, Hermione gave her opinion. "Harry, let's take them with us to Atlantis. We can deal with them there before returning to Navo Altera. I think it would be best to keep any trouble away from there, it would undermine your authority even more with the Great Council if you're seen fighting with Helia."

Harry could see the logic in that. "She also has first had knowledge of the Wraith, we could use that if we run into any. She may also may know how to contact the lost tribe of the Asgard."

-oo00oo-

The Tria's hyperdrive was much slower than the Zeus's so it took a day to get into orbit of Lantea. Both the Zeus and the Tria were cloaked and the Zeus didn't show anything on its long range sensors. The sensors were showing the city of Atlantis sitting at the bottom of the Lantea Ocean. The readings on weren't good either, the power levels were lower than Harry had expected.

 _*Tria, is Captain Helia ready to transport to the Zeus?*_ Harry called out to the room. He was still in the control chair of the Zeus getting readings from all the sensors.

 _*I am ready High Councilor.*_ Helia replied to the communication. A moment later a flash of light deposited Helia onto the bridge of the Zeus. She stumbled for a moment, the holographics of the Zeus's bridge were alway a bit disconcerting the first time. While you could feel solid floor beneath your feet, your eyes told you that you were basically standing in space. Helia spun around looking at the space around her, her legs giving a bit as if trying to find her footing on something.

Aliya was the one to step up to her and give her a hand to hold onto until her mind caught up with her other senses. _*Easy Captain Helia, it is only holographic.*_ Aliya softly spoke to her. Helia hadn't meet Aliya or the other girls yet.

 _*Thank you…*_ Helia started, she could see the High Councilor sitting back in a control chair and two other young ladies standing next to him.

 _*I am Aliya, Alteran of Olympus, Councilor of Science, and wife of the High Councilor. Standing to the right of the High Councilor is Luna, Alteran of Terra, Councilor of Planetary Science, also wife to the High Councilor.*_ Aliya pointed to Luna. _*To the left is Hermione, Alteran of Terra, Councilor of Health, Chief Medical Officer of the Alterans, and again wife of the High Councilor.*_ Aliya was giving Helia each of their places of origin as was custom for the Alterans.

 _*It is a pleasure to meet you.*_ Helia spoke out as she started getting her footing. _*High Councilor,*_ Helia looked around her again. _*I have not seen holographics used in this way before.*_

Harry sat up in the chair and looked around the room. _*I can't take full credit, the Asgard use something similar on their ships, I just borrowed the idea and enhanced it. The holographics are tied directly into the sensor arrays.*_

 _*You didn't use a rings to transport me over here either.*_ Helia point out. _*I was on the Tria's ring platform.*_

 _*No, we have improved that technology as well, rings are no longer needed. We do still have the old transport rooms on Olympus and they do see a bit of use but the city has the new transporters as well.*_ Harry replied as he stood up and moved over next to a large case.

Helia hadn't noticed it there. Harry noticed her looking at the case. _*The Potentia. I will transport down first and replace the Potentia that are near atrophy. After that is done, I'll let Aliya know and the four of you can transport down.*_

 _*I would like to accompany you.*_ Helia announced. Harry glance in Hermione's direction and saw her nod slightly. Harry wasn't worried about Helia going with him. He had transmitted his High Councilor command codes to the city as soon as they had entered orbit of the planet. He didn't trust Helia, but Aliya and Hermione wanted him to give her a chance; Luna hadn't said anything either way, that in itself was telling.

 _*Very well. We will be transporting directly to the Potentia power room. I brought five Potentia with me… I know Atlantis only requires three. Olympus was upgraded by Janus and requires five now, I'm not aware if he ever returned here and modified Atlantis.*_ Harry informed her. Helia just nodded back.

 _*We'll be back ladies.*_ Harry looked at his wives as he spoke. _*Keep a watch out for trouble.*_ As soon as he finished, the white light of the transporter beams took him, Helia, and the case of Potentia.

-oo00oo-

Harry appeared in the power room at the base of the central spire of Atlantic along with Helia and the case of Potentia. He looked around the room, it didn't look all that different from the power room on Olympus except the center power core only had three Potentia slots in it.

He noticed Helia looking around the room as well, after his comment on the ship, he figured she was expecting to see the room had changed since the last time she was in it.

 _*I assume Janus didn't get back here.*_ Harry commented as he moved over to one of the control consoles in the room and started pressing a few of the controls. _*Power is down to nine point eight percent, shield failure will occur in four years, seven months.*_ Harry wasn't really talking to Helia, more to himself. He then turned around and walked to the case holding the Potentia and opened it.

Helia must have seen what he was doing and moved to the core control panel. She pressed a few controls on it and the first of the drained Potentia rose out of the core. Harry moved over to it with a fresh Potentia in his hands. He placed it down on top of the core then removed the old one. After placing the old Potentia on the floor, he picked up the new one and slid it into slot.

Helia pressed a few more controls and the new Potentia descended down into the core. Harry and Helia repeated the process for the other two Potentia. As soon as the last one descended down into the core, Harry turned back to the control panel he had first used, turning his back on Helia. He read the information on the panel then turned back around to find that Helia was no longer there.

 _*Aliya, power is restored.*_ Harry informed Aliya on the Zeus over the comm. He then disappeared in transport light.

-oo00oo-

Helia made her way to the closest transport room and pressed the indicator for the command room at the top of the spire. She would take her city back before this...upstart, whoever he was, High Councilor, took control of the city. After reading the information he had provided her after rescuing and repairing her ship, she still wasn't sure he was Alteran.

These people could be Asurans, the nanites they used to fix her ship pointed to that. The sticking point was that their base programming wouldn't allow them to harm the Lantians, so she couldn't figure out what the motive was.

She didn't know how her crew on the Tria thought of it, she hadn't asked, this was her theory. She was the commander of the Tria and she would take control of Atlantis. She exited the transport closet and walked around the corner to the main floor of the control room where the Astria Porta rested. She looked around, not seeing the High Councilor, she quickly made her way the center of the room in front of the Astria Porta. As she approached the city command pedestal rose out of the floor.

She stepped in front of the pedestal placing her hand on it. Nothing happened. She tried sending her command codes into the pedestal mentally but again nothing happened, the city didn't recognise her as in command, in fact it was rejecting her codes completely.

 _*You know what the punishment is for treason against the High Council?*_ Helia spun around and found the High Councilor standing in under the inactive gate with his hands behind his back and a neutral expression on his face. _*Life confinement.*_ Harry answer his own question. Behind Helia the pedestal descended back into the floor at a mental command from Harry.

 _*You are not the Lantian High Councilor, I do not recognise you nor support you.*_ Helia replied, her voice and facial expressions also neutral.

Harry shook his head in disbelief. _*That is a shame. The Lantians have all ascended or died Captain Helia. I was going to offer you and your crew the same thing that Luna offered Aliya when she was awoken from her five million year slumber. Join us and help us to rebuild Alteran society or ascend, leave this plain of existence, join the others._

 _The Alterans and the Lantians, left a big enough mess down here on this plain that it is going to take several generations to clean it up.*_ Harry finished.

 _*What do the Asuran want with Atlantis?"_ Helia asked. Her face still not showing any emotions.

Harry started to laugh, she actually thought he was Asuran. It took him a minute to get himself under control and actually think about it. The Zeus shields and hull would have prevented the Tria from getting a full scan, including on him and the girls. Then there was the nanite cloud he used to fix her ship, it was a reasonable assumption.

Harry tilted his head a little as he accessed the Zeus's computers, a moment later a medical scanner appeared on the floor in front of Helia. _*Pick it up, use it.*_ Harry stated.

Helia looked at him, then at the scanner on the floor. His laughing at her accusation had thrown her off, the Asurans didn't laugh. Helia knelt down and picked up the scanner, she looked at it and it was a standard medical scanner. Activating it she pointed it at Harry and checked the reading. He wasn't Asuran, he was… She looked at the scanner again… he was fully Alteran.

Harry walked out from under the gate, waving his hand behind him at the gate causing a wormhole to appear. A moment later the wormhole closed again. Helia was staring at the gate, she had never seen anyone control the Astria Porta that effortlessly. _*You may want to move away from the gate.*_ Harry finally addressed her again as he stepped to the side of the gate.

As the gate started to light up, Helia moved out of the way, she was still a little out of sorts. Harry was Alteran, he was the High Councilor. As the gate opened Helia faced Harry and knelt down on one knee. _*I am sorry High Councilor. To you it has been ten thousand years, to my crew and I, it has only been a few by comparison. We are still at war with the Wraith, the Asuran have only just been destroyed…*_

 _*What do you mean they have been destroyed?*_ Harry interrupted her with a puzzled look on his face.

 _*When we lost control of them, the High Council ordered their world destroyed.*_ Helia replied. As she finished several people walked out of the event horizon of the Astria Porta.

Harry turned his attention to the group of ten people and two Asgard that came through the gate as it shut down. _*Get primary systems online, scanners, communications, check all the systems.*_

Noticing the person kneeling, facing Harry, Remus the group leader, replied in english. "Yes High Councilor." He hadn't become completely fluent in Alteran yet even though he could understand it just fine. Remus turned to his team and started giving out instructions, it was his first command mission and by the looks of things it was going to be a bit more interesting than just retrieving Atlantis with Harry and his wives.

Harry turned his attention back to Helia. _*Stand up.*_ Harry told her. Even a day after encountering the Tria, he still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He was of two minds, on one side he didn't want to deal with the baggage that came with the crew of the Tria; on the side, he could use more Alteran DNA, plus the crew had a lifetime of experience working on and with the technology.

The Tria's chief engineer alone would be invaluable. She could train his people instead of them stumbling their way through learning it all. The Olympus command staff was top notch in Harry's opinion, but there were still things they didn't know, things to learn. They could all run the systems on Olympus but not all of them. Having a trained ships crew was fate sent. Luna said to put her in her place.

 _*You had your reasons, I understand them.*_ Harry looked toward Remus. _*That is Team Commander Lupin. He will need your and your crews help getting Atlantis ready. He is in command but he will listen to you. They are well trained but they didn't grow up as Alterans, they are still learning. If you can work with him, I will forgive you.*_

Helia looked over her shoulder at the man the High Councilor was looking at. She noticed the two smaller beings as well. _*Who are the two…*_

Harry cut her off knowing what she was about to ask. Since the two Asgard were still within hearing range, and it was considered rude to ask about it. _*Asgard, they have been using cloning to prolong their lives. We just recently solved that issue for them. Supreme Commander Thor, will going through the process in three weeks time to get a new body that doesn't have the genetic issues they developed. It is another long story and not mine to tell. They are here to try to contact the Asgard you brought with you to this galaxy, if any of them still survive.*_

"High Councilor, " Remus called down to Harry from the command deck about the Astria Porta arrival area. "Primary systems are online already. There is damage to the lower levels, from flooding... " Remus looked over his shoulder at one of the women that was on his team. Harry couldn't hear what she was telling him. Harry started moving toward the stairs leading up to the command deck with Helia following him.

Remus turned to look at Harry as Harry reached the command deck from the stairs. Remus dropped protocol and addressed Harry by his name. "Harry, there is wreckage of a Wraith cruiser on the ocean floor, two klicks east of the geothermal power station. Sensor are reading one faint lifesign."

"Weapons status." Harry asked in response with a frown.

Remus looked to other man on his team that was standing behind the weapon console. "Drone bays are at ten percent." The man replied.

Harry turned his attention to Helia. "What do you know about the power station and the Wraith cruiser?"

"We shot down many ships while Atlantis was still on the surface. It's possible that a Wraith could survive in the wreckage of one. The power station was suppose to augment Atlantis's power requirements but hadn't been brought online at the time I was last here. There should be a power tether running from the station to the city." Replied Helia.

Instead of waiting for Remus to get the information, Harry addressed the women standing at the sensor control station. "Is the power station online, in standby, or inactive?" The women looked down at the console and pressed a few controls. "Inactive, High Councilor."

Harry turned his attention to Remus. "We will not be leaving anything behind when we leave. The power station will need to be destroyed, what's left of that Wraith cruiser as well." Harry then addressed the everyone in the control room. "Is it safe to raise the city?" The same woman answered him. "Yes High Councilor. There is nothing on long range scanners." She more information but it didn't relate to the question just asked.

"Remus, raise Atlantis from its long slumber." Harry ordered.

"Yes High Councilor." Remus then turned to his people. Harry looked at Helia. "So can you work with us or do you wish to try for ascension?"

Helia glanced around the room, looking at the people there, including the two Asgard that were at one of the auxiliary communication consoles. Everyone else was wearing what looked like EVA suits but she could see several subtle differences. Helia then looked at the face of the High Councilor, he was young, but based on what she knew from the data he had sent to her ship, he had the full knowledge database downloaded into his mind, even she didn't have that, not ever having needed it.

Helia then turned and looked out over the Astria Porta room. She moved over to the railing with her hands behind her back. She was home, this was her home, her crew's home, the others had left them out there. The new High Councilor had rescued them, fixed the Tria, and brought them home. From the data he sent, she knew there was trouble back in Avalon, but nothing they couldn't handle, they were just short on manpower.

Nodding to herself, Helia turned back around and faced Harry. "Yes High Councilor, myself and my crew are at your command. I can work with Commander Lupin."

Harry smiled, he was hoping she would take the stay and help path instead of ascending. "In that case. Commander Lupin, this is Captain Helia of the Aurora class destroyer Tria. She will be your second in command." Harry then looked at Helia - "As soon as Atlantis is on the surface, land the Tria on the south pier. I'll transfer the three nanite swarms we brought with us to Atlantis from the Zeus after we launch the satellites…" Harry continued giving out his list of instruction to Remus and Helia. "Oh one last thing, lock down all the science rooms, ascended only knows what trouble could be waiting in one of them."


	6. Harry Potter - Alteran Part 2 Chapter 6

Harry Potter – Alteran, Part 2

*This is Alteran speech*

-"Mental communication"-

-oo00oo- scene break or time jump.

Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter or Stargate SG1 nor do I receive money for my writing.

AN2 - My fiancée has started a Stargate SG1/OC/with AvP elements story. It is an outstanding read so please go check it out. The Predators are AU based on the Stargate universe. It's really a great twist to it all. Here is her profile name: HeartofAmethyst96 The story is call Adria. Yes I am going to keep putting this notice in until she gets to as many readers as I have.

Now on with the Story.

Chapter 6 - A. Couple Small Trips

After giving out his instructions to Remus and Helia, Harry walked out of the room and up the stairs to the Astria Porta ship bay. He was looking for a specific ship that Janus had modified for his *time* experiments. It was the last thing in this or any lifetime that Harry wanted falling into the hands of people he didn't trust one hundred percent, in this case the list of people he trusted could be counted on one hand: Hermione, Luna, Aliya, and himself. Albus, Remus, Neville, and his godparents fell on a secondary list, but only because they were magical and knew the consequences of time travel.

Harry really didn't trust himself either, if he was being honest. It had crossed his mind more than once to go back to the night his parents died and save them. He could do it, too; beam them up just before the killing curses hit them and beam in a clone at the same time. Everyone would think they died just as history wrote. The problem was he didn't know what had saved him from the killing curse: if it was his mother's sacrifice, then a clone just wouldn't cut it and he would have died, never to discover the Outpost, never to go back in time. Can you say paradox, because Harry sure could.

Besides, the city ship Olympus was a little too big to go mucking around in time with. This little ship was a different story but he still wasn't going to do it. He'd put it in one of the high security vaults on Olympus, one that took a unanimous vote by the High Council to even open.

After ascending the stairs he walked into the bay and over to the ship that had the device installed in it. He knew exactly which one it was since Janus, as part of his little gift during the wedding had made sure to give the four of them his own personal memories, things he had worked on while in the Pegasus Galaxy, and what a list it was.

Harry knew of at least three things that he was going to have to either destroy or place under heavy lock and key so they didn't fall into wanting hands. He had other concerns as well but they weren't as pressing as this was. It was true that Janus had installed a time device on Olympus but it was well hidden inside the cities drive assemblies, no one could access it except the nanites; and Harry was the only one with the command codes to use it.

Harry entered the little ship and found the device sitting in the center of the back compartment. He walked around it for a minute to examine the device from all sides, taking in the work Janus had put into it. After looking at it, he walked back out of the jumper, closing the back hatch. After the hatch sealed, Harry placed his hand on the hull of the little ship and closed his eyes. He hadn't done anything like what he was about to try on this large of a scale before.

Harry connected to his magic and let it flow around his body. The hull of the ship and technology in it was going to fight him on this. He finally sent a pulse of magic through his hand and the ship started to shrink. After a few seconds the ship was the size of a matchbox sitting on the floor. He whirled around when he heard a gasp from behind him.

Helia was standing there with a look of shock on her face. Harry reached down and picked up the now tiny ship and placed it in his robe pocket, waiting for her to regain her ability to talk. It only took a few moments before she shook the shock, of seeing him shrink a Porta ship to the size of a matchbox, out of her mind. *How?* She finally managed.

Harry turned from her and walked to the center of the bay, looking around at the other ships to give himself time to formulate an answer.. *The mixing of our DNA with that of the humans of Earth caused a mutation. All Alterans have some form of telekinetic power - I believe you, from your personnel records, have a bit of telekinesis. We had those powers because of the evolution of our race and our minds.

Because of the blending of DNA, we the second evolution of Alterans have the ability to directly control Zero Point energies. There is a new region in our brains that allows us to manipulate the ZP energy around us, the energy that permeates the universe, all universes.*

Harry turned back to look at her before continuing. *It is Hermione's hypothesis that the Alterans would have evolved this ability eventually on their own. The Human DNA somehow accelerated the evolution of it. If our ancestors hadn't ascended, our race would have eventually gained the ability, in another few million years. Those that have ascended, well they have the ability now too, as they are on a higher plane of existence but I think it is still different to what we have. I can't be sure since I've never ascended, I've just seen some examples of what they are capable of. We call it magic… * Harry laughed at that. It was just energy manipulation, but still the word was now stuck in their vocabulary. *At least that is what the descendents of the Lantians that returned to Earth call it. They aren't aware of their heritage though. I was the first to discover our true history. I brought Hermione and Luna with me, then we found Olympus, then Aliya.*

Harry walked toward the exit behind Helia but stopped next to her but didn't look at her. *When we, Hermione, Luna, Aliya and myself, married, we did the sharing of memories, Janus appeared from the higher plane, he gifted us, Aliya can… now has the same ability. We're not sure why he did what he did; but he said we have the blessing of the others to rebuild the Alteran race here on the lower plane. I think they just want us to clean up their mess since they won't.*

Helia didn't take her eyes off of him as he spoke. After a small pause, Harry turned his head and looked at her with a bit of coldness, though his voice wasn't raised. *The Alterans, in their age and superiority got arrogant. You all thought you knew better than anyone else. You became just like the Ori, you didn't want to be worshipped, but you still looked down on lower lifeforms as… beneath you. Their lives didn't mean as much as those of the Alterans... * Harry returned his gaze to the exit. *The Alterans created life in both this and the Avalon galaxies, yet you treated your creations as… you played god just like the Ori do.* Harry then started walking toward the door to the bay.

Helia watched him move toward the exit but before he could leave, she called out. *High Councilor.*

Harry paused, looking back to her. *Yes Captain Helia?*

*You have given me a lot to think about. I still stand by my choice to remain and assist you.* Harry nodded his head once, before leaving her alone in the bay.

-oo00oo-

"The satellites have been launched Harry." Luna told him from the control chair of the Zeus. "They will all be on station within the hour."

Harry nodded to Luna. He had returned to the Zeus shortly after his conversation with Helia in a pensive mood. What he had said to her was all true, but he also felt like he, his wives, and all the others with him now were still walking down that same arrogant road his ancestors did. He knew he couldn't give advanced technology or knowledge to the lesser races. To advance without the wisdom to use those advances was suicide for those races.

He understood that side of the Alteran argument, but that didn't mean you left your toys laying around, or ignored the lesser races and treated them with disdain. "Harry." Luna called to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yes my moon?" Harry looked at her.

"They are raising the city now." The hologram that was the bridge zoomed in on the location where the city would appear. Harry turned to watch as he heard the door to the bridge open. A moment later Hermione and Aliya stepped up next to him, they had been resting in their ship's quarters.

Luna got out of the chair, walked over and stood in front of Harry with her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in close to him, Hermione and Aliya both taking a side and putting their arms around Harry. Together, they watched as the city emerged from the waters.

It was a wonderful sight to see. The top of the city shield and the center spire cleared the surface of the water first, the rest of the city quickly following. The wave created in the water by the city spread out from the city in all directions; the Zeus automatically tracked the wave for a few moments, giving Luna data on it and any environmental effects - there would be none.

The shield on the city lowered after it finished stabilizing. *Atlantis, this is the Zeus. The city looks beautiful from here.* Harry called out to the city over the comms.

*Thank you Zeus. We are ready to receive the nanite swarms. The Tria is already descending to dock with the city.* Came the reply from Remus with a bit of an accent to his speech. It was what he was having the most trouble getting over. Harry was sure he'd get over it soon since everyone around him would be speaking Alteran almost exclusively while he was on Atlantis.

Harry watched the Tria descend into the atmosphere of the planet with the typical atmospheric disturbances. He was curious as to why the Alterans never tried to find a way the negate those. After five minutes of watching, when the Tria finally docked on the city pier, Harry commanded the Zeus to enter the atmosphere.

Once they were a thousand meters off the west pier, he released the two nanite swarms that he brought just for this reason. The nanites swarmed down into the city to start repairs and modification.

Harry then called out again. *Atlantis, we are taking the Zeus out on its secondary missions. We should be back within two standard days. Are our two Asgard friends ready?*

*They are ready High Councilor; the city has picked up a distress beacon from an Aurora Class ship. It must have activated when the city's systems came online at full power. I'm sending you the coordinates. Captain Helia suggests you check it out first. The beacon could wake up the Wraith or cause whichever hive is currently on watch duty to go looking.* Remus replied to Harry's transmission.

*Acknowledged Atlantis. We'll head there first.* Just as Harry finished his reply the two Asgard that had come through the gate appeared on the bridge. "Do you have the information we need to find the lost Asgard?" Harry asked them.

The first Asgard, Yuhliser, answered Harry. "We do High Councilor. Captain Helia was kind enough to give us their last known location. I have transmitted it to Zeus's navigation system."

Harry conjured two chairs for the Asgard then walked over to the control chair. If the girls wanted chairs they could conjure them themselves. Harry was sure that Hermione and Luna were getting out of practice, and Aliya just needed the practice in general - he had taught her how a week earlier.

-oo00oo-

The Zeus dropped out of hyperspace at the coordinates that Remus had provided. Harry had bypassed his first stop in order to get to the Aurora beacon first. If it hadn't been for this he would have stopped at the single defense satellite still remaining in the Lantea system. He wanted to see if it was still salvageable or if it needed to be dismantled for raw materials.

As soon as the Zeus cleared the hyperspace window it cloaked and started scanning the area. The scanners didn't pick anything except the Aurora on the short and long range scanners. The scanners on Atlantis would pick up any threats long before he did though. The Zeus's long scanners were only good out to a fifty light years distance where Atlantis pretty much cover the entire Pegasus galaxy, at least when it came to hyperspace travel. Once all the satellites were in position the Zeus would be able to tap into them to extend its long range information acquisition.

Harry pulled the Aurora up on the scanners: the ship was pretty beat up. Life support in sixty percent of the ship was offline and it had two large hull breaches. The bridge of the ship was open to the vacuum of space from what looked like a direct hit to it. It was part of the reason Harry's variation on the Aurora had the bridge deep in the center of the ship. "Wow, it's the Aurora. This is the ship the class was named after." Harry commented.

Harry scrunched up his face as he sorted through the data coming in. He could feel Luna was standing at the back control console looking at the same information he was. "Hermione?" Harry got her attention. "I'm getting some weird life signs from the ship, could you take a look please? They don't make any sense to me." Harry got up out of the chair and Hermione sat down.

Hermione leaned back in the chair to get all the sensor data. Before she could say anything, Luna called out to Harry. "Harry, I can't access the Aurora's logs. The computer core is running full out, its processing a lot of information."

"That's strange." Harry commented back, before looking to Aliya. "How long do you think the core can run like that?" He had his own thoughts on that but wanted a second opinion.

"If it's only doing one operation, a long time, a hundred thousand years; without maintenance, ten to fifteen thousand. It just depends on what its processing, I've seen a core running at a hundred fifty percent, it burned out in a century." Alyia answered, of course the systems she had back before she was frozen didn't even compare to computational power the Zeus had, never mind Olympus or the current core in Atlantis.

"That's what I figured as well." Harry replied. He turned to look at Hermione as she sat up in the chair.

She gave Harry a look of concern. "The crew is in stasis and based on the readings, they've been that way for a long time, ten thousand years at least. I'd need to get over there to tell you their condition. I can say this though, we won't be able to pull them out of it, not after this long."

*Zeus, Atlantis, we are tracking a Wraith cruiser heading your way, eta three days.* Remus's voice came over the comm system. Harry acknowledged the information mentally then turned to each of the girls. "Suggestions?"

Luna was the first to speak up. "Shut down the beacon then tow the ship back to Atlantis. We can figure the crew out after." Hermione was nodding her head, as was Aliya.

"Sounds good to me." Harry replied. "Hermione, suit up, we're going to have to go over there." As Harry was addressing Hermione, his robes disappearing as his nanosuit engaged, the helmet forming over his head.

-oo00oo-

Harry and Hermione appeared on the bridge of the Aurora and to say it was a mess, was an understatement. The entire front of the ship was blown out and both of them could see pieces of debris floating just outside the ship. Harry mentally called to the Zeus, which he could see floating a thousand meters in front of the Aurora.

A swarm of nanites came flying out of the Zeus towards the other ship. Harry knew they didn't have time to do full repairs, so he instructed the nanites to seal the hull and get life support back online.

He turned to face the back of the bridge, the lights from his and Hermione's suits shining on that area. He could see the door to the bridge was sealed. He wasn't looking at that, though. Harry walked over to a control station near the door, "I should be able to turn the beacon off from here."

Hermione nodded her head as she replied. "I'll go see about the crew and check the status of the pods." She then disappeared in a flash of transporter light.

Harry turned his attention to the console and pressed a few of the controls but they didn't respond to his touch. He vocalized a short grunt before disappearing in transporter light as well.

When Harry arrived at his destination he looked around. The computer core room didn't look the way he had expected it to. The core was where it was suppose to be and all the control console were as well, but there were dozens of conduits connected to the core that normally wouldn't be. The core looked jury rigged for some unknown purpose.

A flash of light to his left drew his attention. Hermione appeared and walked over to him. "It's as I feared, they've all aged to the point where bringing them out of stasis will kill them. There's something funny going on though, they are all showing normal brainwave activity when they shouldn't be, and the pods have been modified with some sort of neural interface."

Harry listened to her, looking around the computer core room again. He then walked to one of the control panels and stared down at the readings without touching the controls. "I think I know what they did." He made his way over to another station then, reading the information there. "They set up some kind of virtual reality and they're all connected to it."

Hermione pulled out her PADD from her nanosuit and looked at the readings she had taken from several of the crew. "That fits with what I'm reading of the scans I took."

Harry turned to her. "So they're all in there. Their minds are all fine but their bodies have aged too much to sustain them outside the pods?"

"Essentially yes, that fits the data we have." Hermione replied.

Harry walked over to another panel and looked at it, then pressed a few controls. "The panel on the bridge didn't have power, I just shut down the beacon." Harry then turned to the core and stared at it for a minute, examining it while he ran a couple thoughts through his own mind. "Could we clone them, then transfer their minds to new bodies?"

"It's possible." Hermione replied as she typed a few things on her PADD. "As long as we keep them in stasis until the transfer is complete, it should work. It's going to put one hell of a strain on the cloning lab back on Olympus. We were going to start the Asgard when I returned from this little trip."

Harry ran his hand over his helmet as if running his finger through his hair. "I can have a dedicated building built after we return to Navo Altera, a large cloning facility. After everything's said and done it could be repurposed for some other project in the future."

Hermione bit her lips behind her face mask. "I'll send you specs on what we'll need for the facility. There are a lot of Asgard that will need new bodies."

Harry took another look around the core room then nodded. "OK let's get back to the Zeus. We can tow the Aurora back to Atlantis then move on to our other projects."

Hermione just nodded then disappeared. Harry stood there for another few seconds, looking around one last time before he too disappeared.

-oo00oo-

With the Aurora under tow it took two hours to get back to Atlantis. By the time they arrived, the hull and life support were back online and the nanites returned to the Zeus. The nanites in the city had already constructed a transporter for the city so they didn't have to use the transport booths. It had been at the top of the upgrade priority list.

Harry had called ahead and the chief engineer and medical officer of the Tria along with thirty of the crew were standing by to beam up to the Aurora. They would get it ready to enter the atmosphere and land it on Atlantis so it could be carried back to the Milky Way when they left Pegasus.

Hermione wanted to stay with the Aurora; she wanted to start getting DNA samples from the crew as soon as possible. Harry told her the Tria crew could handle it. Plus they still needed to find a way to get someone else into the VR so they could tell the Captain of the Aurora what was going on.

The Tria crew was the most familiar with the Aurora systems so Harry left it to them to fix up the ship and look after the crew that was in stasis. Hermione would check on progress with the crew when she got back and if there was an emergency they could be back within minutes, if Harry pushed the engines.

-oo00oo-

Again the Zeus burst out of hyperspace, this time by the last defense satellite in the Lantea system, a short micro jump from Atlantis. Harry started the scans on it and found it to be in almost perfect condition. The problem was that now that the Aurora was docked on Atlantis, or it soon would be anyway, and there wasn't going to be room to store the satellite for the trip back to the Milky Way.

Harry decided it just wasn't worth the trouble and released a nanite swarm on it to break it down to base elements. It would take a few hours then the nanites would wait to be picked back up later when the Zeus returned.

-oo00oo-

Harry was in the control chair when the Zeus exited hyperspace, fully immersed in the data stream of the Zeus for this stop. He didn't know what to expect when it came to the Asurans. According to Helia, they had all been destroyed, their planet turned to molten rock.

Harry knew better though. His own nanites could withstand a lot and keep on going. The fact that they didn't have a mind of their own was really the only difference between them and the Asurans. Of course his nanites also had more safety protocols built into their base code than you could shake a stick at.

They also had security protocols; they couldn't be hacked, at least in anyway that Harry knew of, and if somehow they came under attack they would literally revert to their base elements.

Harry still wasn't sure what he wanted to do. He had put off thinking about it until he knew if the Asurans were still around and what state they were in. He wanted to use them like the Lantians did, reprogram them for other things but their code was a thousand times more complex than the nanites he and Olympus used.

On the one hand, he could use them to clean up the Wraith issue like they were originally intended for, then deactivate them. Hopefully. His concern with that plan however, was having a galaxy full of them instead of all of them being in one place. If he didn't use them for that, he would have to deal with the Wraith himself eventually.

The other option was to strip their entire code and repurpose them into nanite swarms but he just didn't have a use for that many swarms and creating new swarms was very easy to do.

He definitely didn't want to leave them in their human forms unless it was to fight the Wraith. That would be just weird having them around and it wasn't like they could be used to help rebuild the Alteran population. He had the codes that Janus had built into the Asurans base code to shut them down if needed, but even that wasn't a sure fire solution. In Janus`s notes he warned that the code could be overcome by the nanites given enough time, the same with their base code.

With the Zeus cloaked, Harry turned the sensors on the Asuran planet below him. What he found didn't surprise him in the least. He heard Aliya curse under her breath. She hadn't been around when the Asurans were created but she had studied them in the files left on Olympus.

She knew their base code inside and out, better than Harry did. It had been her pet project for when they came to Pegasus and Harry was more then happy to let her have it, he had enough on his plate most of the time.

"This isn't good," Harry spoke out loud to the girls. The two Asgard were in the guest quarters on the Zeus since they were not needed at the moment.

"How many of them are down there?" Aliya asked.

Harry ran through the sensor data he was getting before answering. As the data came in, he got a feeling of dread. "Millions. I am detecting one primary network and a secondary, less used one. They have sixty Potentia running their cities. There is no way the Zeus could survive a direct fight." Even though he was talking to Aliya he kept himself immersed in the control chair. He didn't want to take his mind off the planet for even a moment.

"Can you access the network?" Aliya asked him as she moved to the secondary control console.

Harry checked the primary network for access and found that he could get connected to it. "Yes, but I can't get access to their base code." As he spoke he saw three ships launch from the surface of the planet and start heading in the direction of the Zeus. "I think they detected the connection. Three ships are heading this way." Harry cut the connection to the network and maneuvered the Zeus to a higher orbit and thirty degrees spin ward of the planet.

Just as the Zeus moved into the new position the three ships that had launched from the surface fired their weapons on the location the Zeus had been at, hitting nothing. "Aliya?"

"We're going to have to decloak and identify ourselves as Lantian. If their base code is still intact they'll stop firing." Aliya looked at the data that was being displayed on the console she was standing at.

Harry opened his eyes and glanced at Luna, who was standing next to the control chair, but she didn't look back at him or give any kind of indication as to a course of action. He was really hoping her sight was telling her what the best thing to do was. If the Asurans had broken their base code, the Zeus wouldn't last long.

He checked on what the three ships were doing and could see they were maneuvering in a search pattern. It didn't look like the bots were going to give up. "Alright Aliya, but if they start firing we are going to have to leave quickly."

Aliya pressed a few controls on her console then spoke to the room. "Asurans, this Aliya on board the Zeus." Along with the message she sent out her DNA code. "You will cease all activity and your ships are to return to the planet." She then closed the channel.

Harry watched as the three ships turned toward where the Zeus was now positioned. They had obviously been able to track the communication channel back. The ships didn't fire though, they just hung there in space not moving.

It took a few, very nervous minutes for Harry, until the three ships started descending back down to the planet. Aliya was still at the back console. "Harry, drop the cloak." Harry turned his head to look at her over his shoulder and the back of the chair, "Are you sure Aliya?"

"As sure as I can be without access to their base code." She replied.

Harry made sure that the shields were ready to take over at full power when the cloak dropped, he then dropped the cloak, the shields snapping into place a microsecond later.

"OK Aliya, they can see us now. They're trying to scan the ship but it's not penetrating the shields." Harry had his proverbial finger on the trigger to the shutdown codes. He wasn't sure what Aliya hope to accomplish but at this point, he just want to shut them down and be done with it. He'd have to slag the planet again after shutting them down just to be sure.

"Aliya, what do you hope to accomplish?" Harry finally asked her directly. Maybe she had some other option that he hadn't thought of. He really hoped she did since this felt like a Mexican standoff at the moment.

"Harry, you keep having to put off projects like securing or destroying Alteran tech in the Milky Way, never mind what has to be laying around Pegasus. Then there are the Wraith, the Goa'uld, and ascended knows what else out there, that we just don't have the manpower for and you can't do it all yourself. Nevermind that Earth and the SGC seem to be a pet project for you. We could use them - not all of them mind you - but a few hundred or thousand to go out and do some of this."

Harry frowned as he thought about it. Aliya had good points but what was below them on the planet was… well it was a headache waiting to happen. Even if they were able to get a few thousand to work for them, there was always a chance they could break free of their programming and cause trouble. The Asgard had enough trouble with the Replicators as it was and they still didn't have a solution for that. He could see it now, the Asurans and the Replicators getting together and taking over the universe. That was not a pretty picture in this or any other reality.

"You have a point, but how can we be sure that they will never find a way to free themselves from our control?"

"You let me worry about that." Aliya replied. Luna actually turned around and looked at Aliya with glazed over eyes as Aliya made that statement. Both Harry and Aliya noticed her.

Hermione had just been listening to everything but felt she needed to put her two cents in. "I agree with Aliya in principle. You do need the help Harry, and there aren't enough of us to do it all. Even with the new recruits we are still three generations away from being viable as Alteran, and that's going to take careful matchmaking to get everyone to at least seventy five percent level of Alteran DNA. Even if we recruit say a thousand more people, we still need three generations, after that the Alteran DNA will become self propagating again, and we'll get to one hundred percent within ten generations." Hermione stopped at that, she had gotten off track. "The point I'm making is, we need the help so we can focus more on us and not the rest of the two galaxies plus whatever else may pop up." She finished.

Harry looked to Luna. She was still looking at Aliya with a far away look in her eyes. "Luna." Harry called her name.

Luna turned her eyes to Harry then back to Aliya. "There are ways this could go bad for us, but there are ways this could go very right for us."

"What's the spread?" Harry asked.

"80/20 in favor." Luna answered in her faraway voice. "The bad though… is really bad and it will come quickly."

It had been a while since Harry had asked Luna for her precognitive advice on things and it was the first time in awhile that she was willing to share it. In fact, she hadn't shared anything since she had had the operation to fix her brain after the repository had damaged it.

"Twenty percent odds this blows up in our face…" Harry mused. "Fate hasn't exactly been kind to us lately. I'm inclined to shut them all down and be done with it."

"If we don't take the chance, we will have other problems in the future, from other sources." Luna replied to Harry.

"How bad..." Harry started to asked.

"I can't say, there are too many variables, too much information." Luna's eyes refocused on the here and now. "Sorry Harry. This is one of those 'Harry makes a choice' moments. I can see the possibilities if you go with Aliya`s plan, but if you don't, it gets fuzzy. To many other things could happen to lock down a single path."

Luna then grabbed the side of the control chair as her knees started to give out. Hermione was there a split second later, supporting her and running her scanner over her. Aliya had hurried to Luna as well to help her. Harry wanted to jump out of the chair but he couldn't, not with being in orbit around the Asuran planet and acting as sitting ducks for them.

Hermione finished her scan. "It's magical exhaustion. She must have put a lot into that." Luna just nodded her head against Hermione`s chest where she had laid it after Hermione grabbed her. "I'll take her to our quarters and put her in bed." Hermione told Harry and Aliya, then disappeared in transporter light with Luna clinging to her.

Harry knew Luna was in good hands so returned his attention to Aliya. "No more than a thousand and the rest have to be shut down and destroyed. I don't even want to claim any of the cities down there. It all needs to be destroyed."

-oo00oo-

Harry had given up the chair to Aliya so she could do whatever it was she was going to do. He trusted her; she was his wife, and she knew more about the Asurans than he did, if he was being honest with himself. She had been in the chair for over three hours so far, her fingers going a mile a minute in the gel pads on the arm rests.

He was still watching the Asuran planet via the secondary console and the holographics. So far they hadn't done anything, in fact they were being too quiet in his opinion. He had his finger hovering over a control on the console that he had programmed to send out the termination code at the first sign of trouble.

He had to give it to the Asurans. They had built a beautiful city on the planet even if they only had one city ship as part of it. The rest was all grounded city like the Alterans had on Earth back in the early days. Those ruins had been ground into dust by glaciers millions of years ago though, after Atlantis had left the planet.

Harry`s hope was to someday build something like this on Navo Altera. To see millions of Alterans living and working in and around it for the betterment of the galaxy and maybe the universe. It was his ultimate dream.

That last thought, about the universe, took his mind to the Destiny ship that was out there somewhere following a signal that the Ancients had found, and that they couldn't identify. They hoped the signal would led to the birthplace of the universe and maybe to a race that had been around longer than them. That to Harry was a scary thought. Any race older than the Alterans could be benign or they could pose a threat that he didn't even want to imagine.

He was very tempted to recall the Destiny and the seed ships that were with it. He'd discuss it with the Great Council when they got back. It was a worry but not a priority at the moment.

Harry refocused on the current situation just as Aliya sat up in the chair. "It's done. The primary network you discovered was what they all use. That secondary network was being used by a few thousand that didn't agree with trying to overcome their base programming."

"So what, they were originalists or something?" Harry retorted.

"Something like that. Overall, their base code hasn't been changed at all. The majority of them still hate us and want to see the Lantians completely destroyed. I've separated out the originalists and temporarily disabled their deactivation codes. You can deactivate the the rest." She wasn't happy with terminating what was essentially a sentient lifeform created by her people, but then again the Wraith were created by them too, even if they were by accident.

Harry didn't reply to Aliya, he just dropped his finger onto the control he had been hovering over for the past three hours. He kept his eyes on the sensors as millions of Asurans all disappeared from the sensors at once and raw material appeared in their place. He could still detect a little over five thousand Asurans on the planet though.

"I didn't want more than a thousand." Harry reminded Aliya with a bit of exasperation in his voice.

"I know Harry, but I couldn't pick a thousand out of the rest and just let the others be destroyed. They would have started hating us as well for that," Aliya explained in her own defense but to Harry it sounded like she was being a bit snippy. "I completely disabled their ability to replicate or build more of themselves. I also reinforced their need to follow our instructions, as well as burying the termination code deeper into the base code. They can still think for themselves but I removed a lot of the base emotion code that they were originally programmed with. They still have some of it but it's been dampened down."

"So they're nothing more than smarter nanite swarms?" He asked, not completely reassured.

Aliya turned to face him. "A little more than that but essentially yes. They're more in line with the AI of Olympus, the Terra Outpost, or the one here on the Zeus."

"Did you wipe their original code first or just modify it?" Harry still had some concerns but if she did it right they didn't have anything to worry about.

Aliya replied to the question, but Harry could tell by the tone of her voice that she was still upset. "I didn't have to, I just needed to fix what the others messed up. I base the code on what Janus did to Olympus, though I haven't actually been into Olympus's code, just the file Janus used."

Harry took a minute to think about that as he walked over to Aliya and pulled her into a hug. He could seel that what she had just done was hurting her. She had picked up a bit more humanity versus Alteran arrogance from Harry and the rest over the past two years, so essentially committing genocide on the Asurans was bothering her quite a bit. The Alterans of old, before leaving the Milky Way and becoming the Lantians, wouldn't have thought twice about destroying the Asurans. The Lantians only paused for a moment before trying to do it.

"You did the right thing Aliya. The Lantians should've never created them the way they did in the first place. Janus, at least, got it right when it came to the Outpost and Olympus. Though I think there is more to Olympus than we know. Did you know, Olympus actually mourned leaving the planet he was originally built on? He accepted that it was time to leave and that it was his duty to us to do so, but he did said goodbye to it as we left." Harry was still hugging her closely as he told her that.

"I didn't know that. I'll have to look into Olympus`s programming when we get back." She replied quietly as she held onto Harry.

"No," Harry said after a moment of thought and alarm. "I don't think he would let you. He would let me but only because I'm the High Councilor - I think it's restricted to me. I've never gone looking so I'm not even sure of that. It's a small hole in the knowledge that Janus gave me…"

Aliya didn't have to look up into Harry's eyes to know he was telling the truth of that. Their bond assured her he was. That was something they had all discovered after the wedding: they couldn't lie to each other, and they could feel each other's emotions if they focused on it.

Harry released her after a few more minutes, returning his attention back to the holographics displaying the city below them. "So how do we get five thousand non-asurans... we're going to have to rename them, off the planet?"

Aliya stared down at the city for a short moment before answering, "We either let them fly the city ship back to Lantea or they take several of the Aurora class ships they have down there."

Harry thought about it for a minute. "Instruct them to launch both the city and the five Aurora class ships. Once they're in orbit, dock the Auroras, then fly the city to Lantea and park the city in orbit." He paused. "Oh wait, have them pick up the swarm and resources from the satellite on their way there. Also, have them remove all the Potentia from the rest of the city and store them on the city ship, waste not want not." He smiled at her.

Aliya smiled back as she returned to the control chair to give the instructions directly. She glanced back to Harry when he called her name again, "Aliya once they leave orbit, destroy the planet. I don't want anything bigger than a small asteroid left of it. I'd prefer it atomized." Aliya nodded and sat down in the chair as Harry made his way out of the bridge to get some rest himself.

For now he was going to give Aliya`s modifications to the Asurans a chance. One step out of line though and he would terminate them all.

An hour later, the sound Zeus' main weapons firing didn't even wake him up.


End file.
